The amnesiac swordsman
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: There's a young warrior who arrives in the valley of peace. His skill with a sword is unbelievably awesome, the only thing is... he has no idea where he got it from, or who he is at that matter. Can Po and the others help him regain his memory? T later
1. Chapter 1: The dog with a sword

**The amnesiac swordsman**

Summary: There's a young warrior who arrives in the valley of peace. His skill with a sword is unbelievably awesome, the only thing is... he has no idea where he got it from, or who he is at that matter. Can Po and the others help him regain his memory?

I'm back from making my original story everyone, feel free to read it on fictionpress, but now it's time to get back to fanfic writing. Kung fu panda belongs to dreamworks (Though I wish it was mines lol) I only own Shirogami, Kurogami, and Dog.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Italics are journal entries, let's get started.

* * *

Chapter 1: The dog with a sword

You have heard of it right... the legend of the dragon warrior? He's supposed to be able to hear a butterflies wingbeat, and see light in the deepest cave. The dragon warrior could actually feel the universe in motion around him, but most importantly, he believed in himself; he believed in his kung fu, and because of that, he was able to be the greatest warrior in all of China. The stories about him are really cool... but his story isn't important yet. The story first takes place in Japan, right above the Fuji river. A young dog had ran as fast as he could until he had reached the edge of the waterfall. Without a way out, he was trapped. "Shirogami!"

As he turned around, he saw as a large black wolf faced him with a katana in his hand. "There's nowhere to run, now give me the sword!"

The dog held onto the sheathed sword and quickly drew it out, ready to fight. "Kurogami, will you stop chasing me and listen for once?"

"I'm done listening to your lies!" The wolf was arrogant and attacked relentlessly. Shirogami had dodged and countered each attack with his own. They clashed and soon found themselves in a stalemate. "Why did you betray me, tell me why?"

"I didn't, I'm trying to tell you the truth but, you've clouded your mind." Shirogami grunted as he tried to push the wolf back. "Stop this obsession with power!"

"Shut up!" Kurogami's rage fueled his strength, he managed to throw the dog off gaurd and with quick speed he lunged and stabbed him right in his heart. "You traitor..."

Shirogami pulled away from the sword until he reached the edge, he struggled to stand up while coughing up blood. "Now, give me the sword."

"Heheheheh." He chuckled. "Sorry, why don't you ask me... next time we meet?"

The dog leaned back and fell of the edge of the waterfall. "Shiro!"

* * *

"Dog, oh Dog!"

"Hm... five more minutes?" A tired dog answered.

"If you don't hurry, I'm gonna eat your food!"

"... Coming." The dog stood up to greet the morning sun, rubbing the sleep still in his eyes and messing with his fur. He grabbed his pants and walked down into a kitchen to find an old but very strong panda cooking. "Morning, Panda Baba."

"And good morning to you too, sleepyhead." He answered. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"I don't know, it didn't feel like good one." Dog sat down and waited for the food to be done. "I saw these two guys fighting, and one of them fell to his death. I wonder what it could mean?"

"It's nothing to worry about, you hungry yet?" The dog's large belly, which could only be made from living with a panda started to growl for food. "I'll take that as a yes, I made dumplings and teacakes."

"Alright!" The dog happily enjoyed the food and finished it all at once. "I'll take seconds, please."

"That's my boy, gotta keep that belly of yours in check." Baba put more food in the dogs bowl and sat down next to him with his own. "So, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Hm?" Dog asked.

"I know you're old enough, but going off into another village by yourself is a big decision." Baba explained. "I know that you want to go to the valley of peace, but that place is known for having thiefs and other bad guys attack it."

"But there's nothing to worry about, because they always get taken down by the furious five and dragon warrior." Just talking about the dragon warrior got the dog excited. "It's only been five months since he was choosen, and he's shown that he's just completely... completely awesome!"

"Hah, you've started talking like him too." Baba laughed. "I always thought Oogway's choice of having a panda being dragon warrior was a good one. I guess I can't stop you from going, but at least bring that sword with you."

The panda had pointed to a katana sitting in the corner of the kitchen, it's sheath was decorated with golden clouds, a circular gaurd and the handle could be gripped with two hands. "You shouldn't go traveling unprotected, so taking that with you is a good thing, it is yours after all."

"I guess, but you know I don't know how to use a sword... or fight for that matter." He sighed.

"Don't be like that, you can be a great warrior." Baba assured. "Just think of how the dragon warrior was before he was choosen, he was just like you, and now he's a kung fu master and a hero."

"Yeah... that's why I want to meet him." The dog gained a little more confidence and said, "Alright, I'll take the sword, and maybe a snack for the road."

"Don't worry, I already made a backpack full of stuff for you." Baba said.

"Right, I promise to send letters when I get there."

After saying goodbye, the dog went outside and stood to look at the road before him, he knew it would be long, but the destination would be worth it. "Oh, wait a minute."

Baba walked over and handed him a small journal. "Here, this'll help you remember your new experiences more."

"Thank you, Baba." He hugged the panda for a while and began his journey. The walk to the valley of peace would be a long one, but he wasn't going to give up. 'Hm, maybe I'll start my journal now, it's gonna be a pretty long walk.'

_Dear Journal,_

_Hello journal, I'm glad I get to write in you for the first time. I'd tell you my name, but I kind of don't know it. You see, I don't have any memories of my past, a doctor said that I had amnesia. I was found about a year ago and adopted by Panda Baba, he's a really great person, and I've learned a lot from him in a year, but mostly how to eat to my hearts content; it's because of that I have a panda's belly now, I like it though. I still don't know much about my past, Baba had found me floating in a lake with a sword in my hand, the one I have now. But, I have learned that I'm not like ordinary dogs, my fur is snow white so it kind of fits with my blue eyes. Speaking of my fur, you know how kung fu masters like Master Shifu keeps it in a ponytail, I think I had mines like that too, but it's long... really long. The fur actually goes down to my shoulders, I don't mind it though, it's actually pretty cool to flip it around, I don't put it in a ponytail though, it's a lot cooler the way it is now. Well, if you wanted to know where we're going, I'm traveling to the valley of peace so I can meet the dragon warrior. Ever since his victory over Tai Lung, and all the great stuff he's done over the past five months, I've just been his biggest fan. Don't get me wrong, I like the furious five and Shifu too, I wanna meet them all! You can meet them too, journal._

* * *

In the valley of peace, the great warriors everyone praised were honing their skills inside the training hall of the jade palace. Master Shifu watched as his students progressed in their techniques, and he was very impressed at how far the dragon warrior had become. Po's kung fu had started to progress very quickly, his techniques were becoming more percise and strong, he could see it as he sparred with Tigress. He blocked her attacks and countered with his own blows, but as he dodged another attack, Tigress threw him off gaurd and kicked him flat on his behind. Shifu knew that something was wrong and decided to stop them. "That's enough you two. You did very good, Tigress."

"Thank you, Master." She answered.

"Po." Shifu watched as he stood back up. "You were doing quite well until the end, but you could've used that opprotunity to counter Tigress, why didn't you?"

"Really, I didn't even know that." Po said sheepishly, but Shifu didn't believe him.

"Tigress, go train with Crane on the jade tortoise." She bowed and left the two of them alone. "Is something troubling you, Panda?"

"N-Nothing, I'm totally fine." He replied.

"Panda... you know how I feel about lying to me." Shifu's glare was too terrifying to overcome.

"Well, I had this dream..."

"Yes?" He said

"In the dream, I'm surrounded in this darkness, but I see this shining light in the distance." Po explained. "As I walked closer to the light, I realize that the light is coming from a person with long flowing hair. The person felt my presence and turned around to look at me, he was shining so bright that I couldn't get a good glimpse at him, but I managed to see him extend his hand towards me. After that, the dream was over."

"Is that so?" Shifu asked.

"I thought it was a weird dream, but I started getting second thoughts, I didn't even eat breakfast because of it." Po answered, and when Po wouldn't eat, everyone knew something was strange.

"Perhaps it was a vision, this person might be someone you'll meet in the future." Shifu explained. "Do you remember anything else, anything that reminds of the person you saw?"

"Not really, the long flowing hair is all I can remember, though if I think about it... when I looked close enough at him, the guys fur was completely white." Po thought about it a little more and shuttered in fear. "Y-You don't think the guy's a ghost, do you?"

"Ghost can't hurt you, Po." Shifu smiled. "Why don't you take a break and meditate?"

"Actually, I kind of promised Dad I'd help him out after training." He answered.

"Very well, then go ahead."

"Thanks, I'll be back to make dinner." Po bowed to his master and ran off to the valley, though the dream was still in his mind, he decided to think about it later.

* * *

_Hey, Journal. I was actually going to write to you the next day, but since I got lucky I thought I'd tell you what happened to me. I was walking to the valley of peace, and it looked like it'd take about a day to get there, but then I met this pig who was pulling a carraige. The guy was really strong and fast, but he told me that he needed help chopping the wood he had to make it smaller and easier to fit in his carriage. Since I had my sword with me, I decided to help and chop it for him, as thanks he said he'd give me a ride to the valley since he was going there too. I have to admit, I'm surprised at how strong the sword I have is, even after chopping the wood the blade looks brand new, but that didn't worry me at all; because of how fast the pig is, I'll be able to make it to the valley before nightfall, or even earlier. I'll talk to ya later, Journal._

The dog placed the journal back in his backpack, he grabbed his sword and looked at the blade again. It was clear enough to see his reflection and was completely beautiful. "Even after chooping wood, the blade looks completely perfect and new... where did I get this sword, if only I could remember."

"Dog, we finally made it." The pig called.

"No way, really?" He looked out of the carraige to see the large villiage filled with different creatures. "Wow, it's just as awesome as I thought it'd be."

"Is this your first time here?" The pig asked. "What did you want to do here?"

"Oh, I wanna see the dragon warrior and the five!" Dog answered.

"I figured as much, lot's of people come to this valley to see them." The pig said as the dog jumped off the carraige. "Well, thanks again for chopping my wood, hope we see each other soon."

"Yeah, me too." He said as the pig walked off, then began walking down the village himself. The dog was amazed at the beauty of the village, it's people who lived there seemed kind and peaceful, they worked hard and were proud of what they did. He was so excited to see all of this, his belly growled and he patted it to put it at ease. "Don't worry, we'll find food pretty soon."

Po walked through the valley and waved to the villagers who greeted him, he couldn't help but think about the dream he had. Who was the person he saw, when would he meet him, and what was he supposed to do when they meet? His thoughts soon stopped when his belly growled. "No worries big guy, food is on the way."

"Don't worry, we'll find food pretty soon."

"Huh?" Po heard another voice and turned to see a dog with snow white fur, and his eyes were as blue as the sky. The dog was very obese like him, but what caught Po's eyes was the long hair that went all the way down the dog's shoulders. "Y-You!"

"Huh?" The dog looked around until he saw Po and pointed to himself. "Who me?"

Po didn't want to make any assumptions, so he smiled and waved at him. "Hey there, you must be new in the valley."

The dog stood silent until he got a good look of Po, after a long moment he jumped and ran right to him. "No way, it's you... you're the dragon warrior!"

"Yep, nice to meet you." He answered.

"No, it's nice to meet you, make it a pleasure." The dog answered then stepped back in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I must be annoying to you right now. I'm your biggest fan... but I'm probably bothering you."

"Nah, I was in the middle of getting something to eat." Po assured. "How about you come with me?"

"M-Me... eat... with you?" He asked.

"Sure, I could hear you friend growling with mines." Po pointed to the dogs stomach. "Think of it as thanks for being a fan."

"I'm not just a fan of yours, I love everything kung fu! My heart beats like a proud warrior." His belly growled as again. "Um... that was my heart."

"Hahaha. Come on, I'll treat ya to a bowl of noodles." Po said smiling.

"S-Sure."

The dog followed Po as he walked over to his Dad's noodle shop, it was large enough to have costumers sit down and eat, it also had two rooms from what the dog could tell. "Dad, I'm here."

"Po, I was waiting for you." A small goose with noodles on his head came from out of the shop to hug Po, or at least try to since it's arms couldn't reach the back of him. "You're early today, did something happen?"

"You could say that, Shifu gave me a break from training." Po answered. "Then on my way here, I met this guy... turns out he's my biggest fan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Ping." He greeted.

"It's an honor to meet you, and your son too." The dog replied, not even thinking about the fact that Po's father was a goose. He smelled the noodles coming from the back and almost drooled. "Oh wow, that smells amazing."

"That's the secret ingredient soup, would you like some?" Ping asked.

"Boy would I." He answered.

"That'll be 15 yuan." Of course he'd talk business.

"Dad!" Po argued.

"It's okay, I can pay for it." The dog handed Ping the money. "I actually heard of the noodles here, and I've been dying to try them."

"Where'd you come from anyway, you look a little young to be traveling." Po said as his father went to make a bowl.

"I'm sixteen, and I just came from the eastern province." He said. "It would've taken longer, but I got a ride from-!"

"Help, boars are attacking the valley!" Shouted a rabbit.

Right on cue, the boars came attacking with swords, frightening the villagers and threatening them. "Tremble in fear of the hoof boar clan!"

"Not these guys again." Po sighed, he saw how the dog was trembling in fear and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I got this handled. Get ready to see pure awesomeness."

He ran right into the group of boars and started attacking with his unique panda style. The way he could move his own weight around and use it as a weapon was amazing, slaming a boar to the ground then sitting on him to knock him unconscious, it was just to awesome for words. Po had even blocked another boars punch, then he used his belly to launch the boar at the others, taking several of them out. "Whoa... so cool."

"Oh yeah, who's next?" Po taunted.

"T-There's no way we can win." A boar said.

"That's right, so you better give up and leave." He said.

"P-Po, help!" Dog looked to see that Mr. Ping had been taken hostage.

"Dad, leave him alone!" Po tried to save him, but two boars stood in his way. "Move it!"

"Not a chance, not if you don't want your dad hurt." Said a boar.

Po stood his ground, he knew that he couldn't do anything so there was no use fighting. "Stop it, leave him alone!"

Po looked at the dog, he held the sword in his hands like he was ready to fight, but he could tell he was scared by how he kept the sword in its sheath. "If you don't let Mr. Ping go, I'll have to make you."

They all stared at him with blank expressions until they finally burst into laughter. "You gotta be kidding, a kid like you is gonna beat us?"

"You can't even use a sword right, how can you possibly-!" Before the boar who held Mr. Ping could finish, the dog used his sword and whacked him right in the tenders. "U-Ugh!"

The boar dropped Ping and he quickly ran to the dog. "Thank you so much."

"No worries, but that was just a lucky shot." He saw the boar get back up and said, "Get away from here, quickly."

"I'll go get the five." Ping said as he ran off.

"What are you idiots waiting for, get the dog!" The boar demanded.

The boars that blocked Po's way soon turned and attacked the dog. "Quick, get out of here."

The boars were too quick, the dog couldn't run away, but Po could saw something quite surprising; as the boars attacked, the dog dodged their blades with amazing agility, though his gracefulness needed work. He jumped over a table to dodge a blade, but his bad balance caused him to fall and land on the boar, knocking him out. "Whoops, sorry about that."

The more he watched him dodged, the more Po noticed that the dog reminded him of himself. "Look out!"

The boar that the dog attacked before had managed to get him from behind and attack him with the back of his sword. The dog had lost his consciousness and fell. "That should show you, never mess with the hoof boar clan."

"No!" Po took out three of the boars near the dog and tried to wake him up, but there was no avail. "Come on, wake up. I didn't even get your name, so wake up."

"I don't think he's gonna wake up anytime soon." The boar smirked.

"He was just a kid, you didn't have to do that." Po growled.

"Either way, now we can finish where we left off."

Po stood up to fight again, but something happened; the dog slowly stood back up, his expression was blank and emotionless. "You're alright! Listen, you gotta run away from here while I-"

The dog raised his hand to silence Po, he then held his sword in a stance that looked like he was about to unsheath his sword. "Alright, go get them!"

All the boars surrounded them and attacked, but the dog reacted quicker and unsheathed his sword; the speed he unsheathed it was that of the gods, it unleashed a large burst of wind that turned into a tornado, the boars were sucked into the vaccum and were blown away. Po stared at the dog, it's hair blew in the wind and when he turned to look at him, he knew that it was the same person from his dream. "It is you."

The dog was silent, his eyes were emotionless and he soon fell to his knees until Po grabbed him. "H-Hey, are you okay? Hello?"

"...usa...agi."

"Huh?"

"Kusa... nagi." The dog finally fell unconscious in Po's arms.

"Po!" Tigress ran over to Po with the rest of the five. "Where are the boars, what happened?"

"It's hard to explain, but we need to get this guy to the jade palace." He said.

* * *

To be continued

Cliffhanger no justu! It may be long, but it feels good to do fanfics again. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Call me Laobu

**The amnesiac swordsman**

Chapter 2: Call me Laobu

* * *

"Do you honestly think it's real, Kurogami?"

"Who knows, but think about how useful it could be if it is real." He suggested. "Come on, Shiro, if we can find that sword we can help more people with its power."

"Hm... Kusanagi no Tsurugi." Shirogami thought for a while, then finally came to a decision. "Alright, Kuro, let's find it."

* * *

"Hm..." The dog groaned in his sleep, as he woke up he found himself laying on a bamboo bed in a small bedroom. "Where am I?"

"I'm telling you guys it's the truth." Dog recognized that voice, it was Po's.

"Po?"

* * *

"Are you sure that's what happened, Po?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, right when I was about to take down those boars, the kid stood up and swung his sword." Po explained. "When he unsheathed his sword, it caused the wind to go into a frenzy. It lifted those boars into a tornado, it was so awesome."

"But how could that happen?" Viper asked. "There have been masters who've learned how to manipulate the elements in certain ways, but never like that."

"Gotta admit, if the kid can do that he must be pretty impressive." Mantis said.

"Well, it didn't really look like he knew kung fu, but he could dodge pretty good." Po replied. "He looked a little different than from my dream, but he was definetly the same person."

"Do you always dream about young boys?"

The six of them turned in silence and turned around to see Dog standing behind them. "Good evening."

Tigress was the first to react and said. "How did you sneak up on us so easily?"

"I don't know, Baba always told me I was good at sneaking around, said I was as quiet as a ninja." Dog was still tired after just waking up, but after a few moments of staring at them he finally went into a burst of energy. "No way, you're the furious five! I'm one of your biggest fans ever, and you look exactly like your action figures but bigger... except Mantis, he's about the same." Mantis intenna gave an annoyed twitch. "But I don't even care, cause he shows that size really doesn't matter in a fight, he can still take you down with his awesome strength."

"Huh, I like this kid." Mantis smiled.

"Master Viper is awesome too, beautiful, elegant, and from I've heard a great ribbon dancer."

"Oh, thank you." Viper blushed.

"Master Crane is the best in the sky, you give aerial combat a whole new meaning of awesomeness."

"Thanks." Crane smiled.

"And Monkey is cool with his tricks, I always laugh when I think about you pantsing bad guys."

"I'm glad you liked it." Monkey chuckled.

Dog looked and examined Tigress a little more, it made her uneasy. "What?"

"I heard that you were always fierce and angry looking." He smiled. "But you really look cute up close."

"E-Excuse me?" Tigress looked angry, but that was only to hide the blush on her face.

"Well, you seem pretty hyper after falling uncoscious." Po chuckled.

"Po, good evening." Dog said.

"Same to you, Kusanagi."

"... Huh?" He replied.

"Kusanagi, you know your name." Po said.

"That's not my name." Dog answered.

"Then, why did you say it before falling uncoscious?" He asked.

"I fell unconscious?" Dog asked confused.

"Don't you remember, you were knocked out by one of the boars, but then you got back up and unleashed this tornado that blew them away." Po explained. "It was so awesome, how can you not remember?"

"Huh, I don't remember." The dog tried to remember. "I do remember meeting you and your dad, the boars came and... oh no!"

"What, you remember?" He asked.

"Yeah, I never got to eat Mr. Ping's noodles." The five sighed and ignored the overexaggeration.

"Besides that, you don't remember a thing?" Tigress asked.

"Nope, that's about it." Dog said nonchalantly. "Oh wait, what happened to the sword I had?"

"Do you mean this?" Dog turned around to see Shifu behind him with his sword in his hand. "Not many travelers bring swords to the valley, now would you be so kind as to-"

"No way, Master Shifu in person!" Dog yelled in excitement. "This unbelievably awesome, you're the greatest master in all of china, you trained the five and the dragon warrior, and now that Oogway passed on, you're now the grandmaster of the jade palace!" His excitement toned down after mentioning Oogway. "But even though he's gone, Oogway's teachings and spirit will live on inside those who believed in them."

At one point of the conversation, Shifu had thought the dog was an annoying little child, but hearing his respect for Oogway made him smile. "You seem very honest in what you say, why did you come to the valley?"

"I came to see you guys, I love everything kung fu, and I always wanted to meet you." Dog answered.

"Sounds like someone else we know." Mantis nudged Monkey who agreed.

"Tell me, do you have anywhere to sleep?" Shifu asked. "Cause if you like, you may stay here."

"R-Really, I don't even think I'm worthy of that." Dog said shyly.

"It's the least we can do for helping Po, I can even give you a small tour." He suggested.

"Thank you!"

"Please, follow me."

While Shifu led Dog on the tour, Po and the five continued their conversation. "Okay, am I the only one who saw the resemblance?"

"Resemblance?" Po asked, the five only gave him a cunning smirk.

"Po, the kid's like a another you." Mantis said.

"What, no way."

"He's big, fat, and loves kung fu." Monkey pointed out. "He seems more energetic about it, but you were probably like that as a kid too."

"Was not... not most of the time, anyway." Po twiddled his thumbs in defeat. "I guess we are alike in some ways, and I think there's something else about him."

"Either way, we better get back to training." Tigress said.

* * *

"Whoa!"

"In the main part of the palace we have the hall of warriors." Shifu had continued giving Dog a tour and finally came to the hall of warriors. "This place was-"

"Made over nine hundred years ago in honor of Master Oogway creating kung fu." Dog finished for him. "It holds weapons and armor from fallen warriors who believed in Oogway's teachings and used their kung fu for good, it's like... a museum of awesomness."

Shifu chuckled. "You really are like Po."

"I really admire Po, he's just really awesome." Dog said smiling. "So, Oogway's staff is supposed to be here too, right?"

"Yes." Shifu gestured to the staff that stood next to a painting of Oogway doing Tai chi. "Unfortunetly, it was broken after a battle with Tai Lung."

"But it's still there..."

"What?"

"I can feel it, part of his spirit still lives inside the staff." Dog's hand was held above the staff, not touching it but only hovering over. "It waits there, watching us and waits until we need his advice the most."

Shifu stared at the dog, to think he could sense all that at once. "Who are you exactly?"

"... I don't really know, but you can call me, Dog." He answered.

"You don't know?" Shifu questioned his answer, but decided to leave it alone. "Now then, why don't we go into the training hall?"

"No way, for seriously?" He asked.

"Yes, for seriously." Shifu chuckled and led the way again.

* * *

When the training hall doors opened, the dog watched as Po and the five continued their training, seeing the different obsticals and devices were amazing to him. "The training hall was originally made by Master Golden Takin, he was the first martial arts instructer appointed by Oogway."

"Your knowledge is quite amazing for someone so young." Shifu said.

"Thanks, since you became master the training hall has become the most dangerous, difficult, and terrifying place of training in all of China." For a minute, Dog realized he said that in front of Shifu and said, "N-Not like it's a bad thing, that only proves that your idea of training is working and uh... it's a very nice training hall."

"Thank you." Shifu replied.

Po was just training with Viper when he saw the dog with Shifu. "Oh, hey there-ah!" While distracted, Viper grabbed him by the feet and knocked Po to the ground. Shifu rolled his eyes, but saw how the panda quickly got back up and walked over. "So, did you enjoy your tour, um..."

"You can call me, Dog." He answered.

"Okay, Dog, did you ever remember what happened today?" Po asked.

"Nope, it's too bad, what you said I did sounds really cool too." Dog replied. "But this is normal for me, or anyone like me I guess."

"Um, I'm not following you." He questioned.

"You see, I'm an ama... amy... oh yeah, amnesiac." The dog said confidently. "I don't remember my past."

"But didn't you say you lived with your Dad a while ago?" Mantis asked, stopping his training along with the others to listen.

"So you were adopted." Shifu answered.

"Yep, just a year ago." He replied. "Baba was fishing when he found me floating in the lake with this sword in my hand. After he took me to a doctor, they told him I lost my memories and he's been taking care of me. All I know is that I'm sixteen."

"It must feel terrible to not know who you are." Viper said.

"Nah, I hardly even think about." Everyone seemed a little surprised by the dog's reply, but Po was especially shocked. "The past isn't really a big deal to me you know, I kind of think it's a good thing that I can't remember too."

"How can you say that!" It took a couple of minutes before Po realized he blurted that out. Embarrassed he walked out the door and said, "Sorry, I guess that came out of nowhere... I'm gonna go make dinner now."

When he walked off, the dog looked worried and asked, "Did I say something to offend him? I should go apologize."

"No, everything's just fine." Shifu assured, but even he knew that something was wrong with the panda. "Excuse me, there's something I need to do."

Shifu walked out of the training hall and headed towards the kitchen to find Po, it was the easiest place to find him. He found him too, stuffing his face in with Monkey's secret stash of almond cookies. "Till this day, I still can't tell how Monkey can't figure out it's you who's been stealing his cookies."

Po had stopped when he heard his master's voice and said, "Master Shifu, um... I was just uh... getting ready to cook?"

"Po, is there something troubling you?" He asked.

"What? I'm not upset, do I look upset to you?" Po answered smiling.

"Panda, you eat when you're upset." Shifu reminded. "Did what that dog said really trouble you?"

Po sighed. "The way he talked about it, it sounded like he didn't even care about his past. I felt so sorry for him, deep down I know a part of him wants to know. The truth is... I feel the same way for some reason." Shifu stood silent. "I don't know why, but I've kind of felt like I don't know myself for a while now... I actually remember telling Dad that I couldn't believe I was his son. Even though I've been with him ever since I was a cub, I can't help but think about it."

"Po..." There was one time that Mr. Ping had told Shifu that he found Po and adopted him over a game of mahjong. He never told Po about it, he thought it would break his heart, so Shifu promised he wouldn't tell as well. "Would it really matter if you weren't Mr. Ping's son?"

"Well no... even if he wasn't, I'd still think of him as one for taking care of me." Po answered.

"Then that's all there is to it, even if you weren't related by blood, the experiences you've had together is what makes you father and son." He said smiling. "And more importantly, who you are right now is important, and even if you want to figure out your past, you'll have all the time in the world to figure that out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Po replied. "But still, I want to help Dog find his memories. I don't know if it's because of my dream, but I feel like I'm connected to him. It's like there's some invisible bond between us that I've never known before... it's kind of awesome when I think about it."

"Well, I'll let you get ready to cook now." Shifu walked out into the hall and stopped. "Can you feel that bond as well, Dog?"

Dog was listening the whole time by the other side of the door. "Yeah... if Po doesn't know he's adopted, then I promise not to say anything."

"Thank you." Shifu said smiling. "You might say you don't care about your memories, but think about how you truly feel about it, and also think about Po."

Dog watched as the master left then turned his attention to Po. He had already began to make dinner, the way he used a knife was very impressive, and the delicious aroma caused the dog's belly to growl, which caught Po's attention. "Oh, Dog, I didn't even hear you. What's up?"

"Po, I'm sorry about before, I guess what I said really affected you." Dog said. "To tell the truth... there have been times when I've thought about who I am. My identity, my past, I've always thought of it. But, Baba once told me that what matters is who I am now, and I thought I'd be happy that way."

"Yeah, I guess so." Po understood. "Hey, wanna help me with dinner?"

"Sure, what are you making?" He asked.

"Well, I thought I'd make something new, so I'm making mapo tofu." Po gestured to the pot of chili sauce he was making. "I already got the ingredients in, though I did put in some beets for a little extra."

"I love beets!" Dog smiled.

"Me too, I try to put some in noodles, but Dad never lets me."

"Panda Baba always made beets when I asked, he even puts them in dumplings."

"Panda Baba?" Po asked.

"Yeah, the man who adopted me was an old panda." Dog answered. "He's really nice and sweet, he took care of me when I was really broke from the amnesia. Basically, I had the body of a sixteen year old, but I had the mind of a newborn puppy. Heh, you should've seen what it was like to potty train me."

"I'm glad I didn't." The two of them laughed. "Mind giving this a try, I need a second opinion."

"Sure." Grabbing a spoon, the dog took a try and said, "Sorry, not quite right."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Po asked.

"Don't get me wrong, you're an amazing cook, this tastes really great." Dog assured. "It's just that it needs more spice. Mapo tofu needs to be like fire, no molten lava. It has to literally melt your tounge off! But then the aftertaste comes and you feel such a delicious taste, your mouth completely ignores the pain and you feel better."

"You sure like mapo tofu." Po said.

"Baba always made it for me when I asked, I really like it." Dog smiled. "Anyway, you need to put in more hot peppers and spices. I can help if you like?"

"Sure, you can cut the peppers." Po answered and chopped some peppers himself. Dog watched and was amazed at how fast the panda could chop them, and with careful percision as well. Looking at his own pepper he grabbed a knife and swiftly chopped it into pieces like Po. "How'd you do that so easily?"

"I just watched you do it." Dog replied. "Should we put these in now?"

"Yeah, then we can taste it." Once they mixed in the extra peppers, Po made two bowls for them to taste. "Ready?"

"Time to chow down." Dog was the first to taste, and one spoonful turned his entire face red. Po tried as well and felt the same sensation, his mouth was burning like he had just swallowed molten lava. It took all his strength not to scream, but then he realized he didn't have to, the feeling of pain turned into a satisfying sensation. "Ah, that was great."

"Yeah it was." Po agreed. "The guys are gonna have a hard time eating this, but it's definetly worth it right?" Dog didn't answer, the experession on his face was just as empty as when Po first saw him. "Dog, are you okay?"

"Laobukepo di Zhaiquan." Dog said.

"Huh?" Po asked.

"I think... I think that's my name." He said. "Yeah, that's my name! I remember my name!"

"I guess the tofu helped." Though even Po knew that was impossible. "Though if you don't mind me saying, that name is a bit long to say."

"I guess you're right." He thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "How about Laobu for short, it sounds cuter."

"Pretty good, I like it." The two laughed together and tried the rest of their tofu. "Mind helping me make the bowls for the others?"

"Sure, I can't wait to see how they'll react."

When the five came in for dinner, their reactions were just the same as Po's. At first their faces started to burn up, but soon they cooled off and felt a satisfying taste. "Wow, Po this is amazing."

"Yeah, I almost thought I'd explode from this heat." Mantis said smiling.

"Thanks guys, but it's all thanks to Laobu here." Po said smiling, but the five looked at him in confusing.

"Who's Laobu?" Crane asked.

"That'd be me." Laobu called out and bowed. "Let me reintroduce myself, I'm Laobukepo di Zhaiquan. Please, call me Laobu."

"So you remember your name?" Shifu came in and heard the whole conversation.

"Yeah, and it was all thanks to Po." He answered.

"Come on, I barely did anything." Po replied.

"No way, you totally did. Being with you really helped, Po." Laobu said, then turned back to Shifu. "Master Shifu, if it's okay for me to live here, I'd like to learn kung fu under Po's teachings."

"What?" Po and the five were in shock.

"I know it's weird, but I think if I stay close and learn from Po, maybe I can remember more about my past." He said sheepishly. "Not only that, but I'd really like to learn kung fu. I maybe have a sword, but I have no fighting or swordsman skills at all."

Shifu smiled and nodded. "Very well, as well as letting you stay, I'll let you train under Po."

"Master Shifu..." Po muttered.

"You told me you wanted to help him, and panda style seems to be more suitable for him." Shifu smirked. "Besides, you wouldn't want to disappoint your biggest fan, would you?"

Shifu had put him in a corner. But even if he didn't, Po couldn't help but feel flattered by Laobu's admiration towards him; he watched at how the dog looked at him, so excited that his tail was wagging happily. "Alright, I guess you've put me in a corner."

"Thank you, I won't let you down, Master Po." Just hearing that made Po blush a little. "I just know it, if I train and work by your side, I'll definetly find my memories."

"Yeah, we'll totally do it." Po smiled.

To be continued.

The training will come soon. Laobukepo di Zhaiquan means unbreakable bonds.


	3. Chapter 3: The mysterious memories

**The amnesiac swordsman**

Chapter 3: The mysterious memories of Laobu

* * *

_Dear Journal_

_It's me again, Dog. Well guess what, I remember my real name, it's Laobukepo di Zhaiquan... but you can call me Laobu for short. I never thought I'd get something like my name back, but thanks to meeting Po the dragon warrior, maybe I can regain my memories. I think Po's my first friend here in the valley of peace, he's really nice to me... and I can feel this strange bond that connects us, like we were meant to meet. I almost forgot, today I'm gonna train with Po. If I stay and learn from him, maybe I can get my memories back, and also figure out more about my sword._

* * *

Shifu rose from his bed to welcome the morning even before the gong rang, the first thing he would usually do before greeting his students was take some time into meditating, but today was different; it had already been a five months since Oogway had passed on to the next life, leaving Shifu to become the newest grand master of the Jade Palace. It was a difficult task, but he wouldn't let that get to him, and now along with playing the part, he was going to try looking the part.

Shifu grabbed a new burgandy robe with jade material instead of silver, and he wore a jade wrap with an insignia on the back similar to Oogways. "Master Oogway, I will not let you down."

With that out of the way, Shifu began to make his way towards the dorm room. He had thought of doing his own training while supervising Po and the Five, but something else had troubled his mind; the dog Laobu was a mysterious one, he held a strong spiritual feel that was able to sense Oogway's lingering spirit in his staff. Not only that, but if what Po said was true he was also a skilled swordsman. 'Who exactly is Laobu, and what could have happened for him to lose his memories?'

Shifu pondered the thought more and more but couldn't find the answer before reaching the dorms. He stood right between the doors and waited as the morning gong rang. The five and Po opened their doors and greeted, "Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, students." Shifu was pleased at Po, it does take him a while but he's been able to get better at following simple orders like get up in the morning. Though it seems the dragon warrior's student was still having trouble. "I see your new student has more than just your kung fu knowledge, Po."

"Heheh, thanks?" It was hard for Po to tell if that was a joke or an insult.

Shifu walked over to Laobu's door and listened for movements, all he could hear was the sound of writing. "Laobu, it's time for training."

He opened the door to find Laobu laying on his front, but Shifu shot red when he saw that the dog wasn't wearing any pants. "Oh, good morning. Is something wrong?"

Taken back from the dog mooning him, Shifu closed Laobu's door and tried to regain what was left of his composure. "F-Forgive me, I did not know you went to sleep like... like that."

"Huh... oh I'm sorry." The sound of changing came from the room until Laobu came out. "I'm so sorry about that. I kind of can't wear much of clothing the way I am now, Baba made these pants for me so I clean them off every night for the next day. So I basically sleep in the nude."

"I-I see..." Shifu and the five both had the same disturbing look on their faces, but Po couldn't help but laugh.

"Please forgive me, I should've of said something before this situation." Laobu said embarrasingly. "But I'll make up for it with tons of training, I promise!"

"Well he definetly has Po's enthusiasm." Tigress said bluntly.

"Very well." Shifu smiled then turned to Po. "Master Po, while the others train I expect you to train Laobu."

"Of course, Master Shifu." Po sighed, it felt like he was being pinned in a corner to do this.

The walk to the training hall was filled with Laobu's excitement, seeing the inside of the hall again was just awesome of him. "So awesome, so awesome."

The five began to start their usual training while Po stood beside Laobu and Shifu in thought. "Um, okay let's see uh... I think the best thing to do would be to meditate?"

"It's your choice, Master Po." Shifu replied.

"I think a meditation is a good choice, Master Po." Po smiled, he had to admit that hearing someone call him Master was nice.

"Then let's head outside." Po opened the door to the open field outside of the training hall, it was large enough for the two of them to train together. "Alright, before we start to meditate do you know exactly what kung fu is?"

"Of course I do, kung fu is excellence of self." Laobu answered. "To believe in yourself and your abilities to get stronger and protect the things that matter. The philisopohical concepts of kung fu are patience, courage, confidence, discipline and compassion."

"Wow, you really do know a lot." Po was impressed. "I guess I don't have to worry about the basics, so let's get to meditating." As he sat down in lotus style, Laobu did the same. "Alright, now let's close our eyes and take deep breaths. Relax your mind and try to find the path to inner peace."

Laobu did what he was told and took several deep breaths, copying as much of Po's example as he could. He soon began to relax his mind, but inner peace wasn't what he found; Laobu felt himself floating in a sea in the middle of nowhere, the sound of people he didn't know echoing in his ears. They called out to him, beckoning him to come in a orb of light that stood in front of him. He reached his hands out to grab them and felt something soft and warm. "Who are you?"

"Uh, L-Laobu?" When he opened his eyes, the sea disappeared. Laobu found himself touching not an orb of light, but Po's cheeks which were turning red from his touch. "Do you mind letting go?"

He jumped back and fell to his knees to bow in embarassment. "I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, but what made you do that?" Po asked.

"When I was meditating I found myself in a sea with voices calling out to me, I didn't know who they were but... I think they're from my memories." Laobu answered.

"That's great, did you remember anything?" Laobu shook his head. "Oh, so much for thinking I did something good on my first time having an apprentice."

"Don't say that, you did amazing Master Po." Laobu encouraged. "Maybe seeing that sea of memories can lead me into figuring out who I am more. I guess I just have to dive into it more."

"Well I guess that's a thought, it could work." Po stood up and helped Laobu get up as well. "So now that we've gotten meditation out of the way, how about we get into some real kung fu?"

"And what better way to start than in a sparring match?" Shifu appeared from the training hall door with the five beside him. "If you don't mind, Po?"

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea?" Po asked. "Laobu hasn't even learned any kung fu yet."

"Neither did you, and look how you turned out." Mantis joked.

"Hey!" He argued.

"It's okay Po, I can try at least one sparring match." Laobu insisted. "It would be really cool to spar with the furious five, even though I know I'll get my butt kicked."

"Okay, if you say so." Po agreed.

"Very well, then Tigress will be his sparring partner." Shifu decided, which made Po and the rest of the five worry.

"Cool, I get to spar with Master Tigress." Laobu was excited and went down in what was surprisingly a sparring stance. "I'll try my best, so don't hold back on my account."

"Believe me I won't." Tigress answered and stood before him in the middle of the field. They bowed respectively and Tigress went with a quick jab with full force, but Laobu dodged it without even trying. "What?"

"Something wrong?" Laobu asked as she continued to attack, but each blow was dodged to an extent that made the rest look stupified. He continued to dodge Tigress' blows until most had to be blocked, her last attack Laobu blocked pushed him back and his bad balance almost made him slip and fall, but he kept his balance in the end and smiled. "Wow, you're really strong Tigress. No wonder you're the leader of the five, you're strong and you have your own kind of beauty."

Tigress blushed but tried to hide it through her ferocity. "Don't try to trick me."

"But I'm telling the truth-whoa!" Tigress lunged at him with a shadowless kick, but Laobu leaned back enough to dodge. What caught everyones eye though was that he grabbed Tigress from below and threw her out of the way.

"Master, that was horse drinking water." Viper noticed.

"Laobu?" Po noticed the same thing he saw last time, Laobu's eyes had grew emotionless yet focused on the battle.

Without even giving Tigress a chance to react, Laobu moved at incredible speeds and thrusted his paw straight for her chest like a blade. But he stopped before hitting the mark, giving Tigress a chance to backflip out of the way for distance. Laobu shook his head for a moment and his eyes seem to turn back to normal. "What happened?"

"You don't remember again?" Po asked, Laobu only nodded in confusion. "Just like with the boars, it's like you black out and another part of you comes in to fight."

"Really, hm..." Laobu thought about it for only a minute before he began to get annoyed. "No fair, why do I have to do cool stuff and not know it?"

"It was awesome too, you threw Tigress and was about to land a blow until you came to." Po patted his back and smiled. "You'll get the hang of this in no time, and then we can easily find your memories."

Feeling Po's paw on his back made Laobu blush, it felt familiar yet unknown at the same time. "Thanks Po, I wanna train some more now!"

"That's the spirit, how about I show you some panda style?" Po suggested.

"Awesome, let's do it!"

Laobu's enthusiasm was on par with Po's in every way, but even watching them made Shifu wonder about the dog more until Tigress walked toward him. "I'm sorry master, I got carried away."

"No need to worry, I'm just glad you weren't hurt." Shifu replied.

"Master, what do you mean?" Crane asked.

"Along with horse drinking water, that attack from before..." Shifu could still picture it, Laobu's paw was still and pointing like a blade. "If Laobu had not stopped his attack at that speed, the blow would have pierced through Tigress' heart."

The shock he saw on the fives faces was something Shifu suspected. He knew Laobu had to have been a strong warrior, and yet the dog standing before him was about the same as Po when he first met him... though a little stranger. 'Who exactly are you, Laobu?'

* * *

To be continued.

Sorry for taking so long, and be sure to check out the new poll I put on my profile. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: The grass cutting sword

**The amnesiac swordsman**

Chapter 4: The grass cutting sword

_The journey seemed to be a long one as Shirogami and Kurogami arrived in Ise, trying to find information about the Kusanagi sword. Kuro seemed to be more annoyed about it. "I'm getting tired of finding no information, where are we supposed to look?"_

_"Calm down, good information would come from people we wouldn't expect." Shirogami then spotted a ronin wolf pass by and followed him. "Excuse me, mind if I ask you a question?_"

_"Yes, how may I help you?" The ronin replied._

_"Would you happen to know the sword Kusanagi and where its location is?" He asked._

_"Kusanagi, it sounds familiar." The wolf pondered at the question._

_"How about this, it's known as one of the three imperial regalia of Japan." Kuro included._

_"Oh yes, I remember now." The wolf finally answered. "It resides in the Atsuta Shrine, in Nagoya. Did you two want to see it?"_

_"Yes, so thank you." Shirogami said smiled. "Let's go, Kuro."_

_"Right."_

* * *

It's been three days now since Laobu has been training with Po. Shifu watched them from time to time and was quite intrigued by the dog's skill, he noticed how his meditation was perfect and calm. The five noticed it as well. "Master, who do you think Laobu was before he lost his memories?"

"I'm not sure, only time will tell." Shifu walked over to Po and Laobu's training with the five following. "I see you've been doing quite well, Panda."

"Thanks, Laobu's been doing awesome as my student." He saw how calm and focused his student was. "He's really into meditating, but it is the only way for him to figure out his memories so-"

"Po..." Tigress called.

"Yeah?"

"He's sleeping." She pointed to the small bubble coming from Laobu's nose and noticed how most of the guys smiled.

"Laobu, wake up little buddy." Po's call caused the bubble to pop, stirring Laobu from his slumber.

"So it's in Atsuta Shrine." Laobu mumbled, but as he woke up he noticed everyone looking at him with confused looks. "Oh, good afternoon everyone."

"I see you still have trouble teaching, Master Po." Shifu chuckled. "How was your training, Laobu?"

"It was awesome; Po's been a great teacher." Laobu answered. "I'm learning all I can about panda style kung Fu, I've started getting the hang of the iron belly."

"It's amazing; Laobu here's a pretty quick learner." Po included. "He's pretty awesome at this stuff… for a beginner that is."

"Hehe thanks." He blushed. "Though while meditating, there was a strange memory I had… one about two people looking for a sword."

"Do you mean the sword you have?" Shifu asked.

"Hm… I'm not sure." Laobu thought. "A name did come into their conversation, Kusanagi I think?"

"That's what you said when you were passed out." Po remembered. "So that sword of yours must be Kusanagi."

"It doesn't sound like a sword from China, not one I heard of." Tigress said.

"Well that's because it's Japanese." Loabu answered. "The sword is called Kusanagi no Tsurugi, the grass cutting sword."

"Hehe doesn't sound like anything tough." Mantis chuckled and got the other three guys in the laugh.

"It's called that because it cuts down enemies like blades of grass." Hearing that kept them quiet. "It's a powerful sword; it was a gift from the sun goddess Amaterasu which was given to her by her brother Susano'o after he found it inside a monster called Yamata no Orochi."

"Kung Fu and Japanese mythology, that's very impressive." Shifu smiled. "But how do you know all of this?"

"I… I don't know." Laobu's ears fell. "Back when Baba found me, he said that I was speaking Japanese for some reason. It took him a month to teach me Chinese."

"Wouldn't that mean you're really Japanese?" Crane asked.

"But I feel Chinese, when I think about China I feel at home." Laobu argued. "Even my name is Chinese, I know… I know who I am."

Po saw how sad Laobu became and patted him on the back. "You are who you are right? Just believe in yourself."

"P-Po…" Laobu blushed from Po again, feeling the strange but familiar warmth yet again.

"You okay?" Po asked.

"Yeah, thank you Po." He shakes his head and smiles. "I'm kind of hungry now, let's get some food!"

Po's belly growls and he starts to blush. "Took the words right out of my mouth, we'll see you guys for dinner."

* * *

The two went off to the kitchen and began to cook, but even then Laobu thought about the memories; was he really Chinese, or was it just some lie? Then he thought about Po, there was warmth he always felt when he touched him. It was so familiar yet so forgotten by him, like finding something that he had lost years ago. The way it troubled him caught Po's sight, he didn't like how he worried so much. "So, pretty cool how you got such an awesome sword."

"I guess so." Laobu answered.

"You guess so? How awesome is it to have a sword given to you from a goddess?" Po asked.

"Pretty awesome, I'll admit it." He smiled. "But I wish I knew how I got it."

"What do you mean, didn't Ama-um… that goddess give it to you?" Po asked.

"No, it was given to a warrior named Yamato Takeru by his aunt along with the mirror Yata no Kagami, and the jewel Yasakani no Magatama. Together they're the three imperial regalia of Japan; they're used for the ceremony of the emperor."

"Wait, does that mean you're the emperor?" Po's question only made Laobu look at him with a weird look. "I guess not, so how did you get it?" The dog's depression only grew. "Sorry, Laobu."

"It's alright, Po." He answered. "I just have to keep training and meditating, that'll help me find my memories… I hope."

"No way, don't just hope you gotta believe it." Po patted him and grabbed something from his pocket, the dragon scroll. "You see this?"

"T-The dragon scroll I can't believe it." Loabu's excitement ended his depression pretty quick, his tail wagging like a happy puppy. "This is what you read to truly become the dragon warrior. With this you could hear a butterfly's wing beat, and see light in the darkest cave."

"Why don't you give it a read?" Po asked.

"W-What, I could never do that I'm not even worthy." Laobu stepped back every time Po try to hand over the scroll.

"It's okay, just look." Po opened the scroll to show that there was nothing inside, just a blank reflective interior. "You see, the dragon scroll is just a blank scroll."

"But how, I mean it's crazy… how could it be fake and yet you were able to beat Tai Lung?" Laobu asked.

"There is no secret ingredient to get what you want; I learned that it's just you." Po smiled. "It's the power to believe in yourself; that's what being the dragon warrior is. It's the same with you, Laobu."

"Me?"

"Back when I started out, I didn't think I was the dragon warrior… no one did." Po explained. "The five totally hated me, and Shifu did whatever it took to make me quit even kicking my butt himself. But it was thanks to him that I learned that I really could be the dragon warrior, I just needed to train in a different way. When it came to fighting Tai Lung, the first time I saw the dragon scroll I thought it was the end for the valley. But there was something my Dad told me that totally blew my mind."

"What was it?" Laobu asked. "Tell me."

Po looked to his left and right to make sure no one was listening to them and smiled. "Can you keep a secret? What I'm about to tell you is something only my family knows."

"I promise to never tell, cross my heart and hope to die." Laobu swore.

"Alright, what I'm about to tell you is the secret ingredient of our secret ingredient soup. Come closer." Laobu moved closer until he was face to face with Po and stuck his ear out to hear. "The secret ingredient is… nothing."

"What!" Laobu jumped back and fell flat on his behind. "You mean its plain noodle soup, no special sauce or anything?"

"Exactly, if you want something special you have to believe its special." Po said. "That's when it hit me, just like with the soup there is no secret ingredient to be the dragon warrior… all I had to do was believe in myself."

"Believe in yourself…" Laobu paused.

"I know you're confused about your past, even about your memories." Po smiled and placed a hand on Laobu's shoulder. "Don't give up, just keep believing. Believe that you can figure out who you are, and that you can find the truth."

"I just have to… believe in myself." Laobu said.

"Not only that, but as your master I want you to believe in me." Po said smiling. "I want you to believe that I can help you with this, and I promise that I will."

"Po…" Laobu felt touched, he bowed and smiled. "I'll believe like never before. I believe that I can figure my past out, and I believe in you Master Po."

"That's the spirit, now why don't we finish-!" Before he could finish, Po found the dog hugging him close or at least as close as they could hug with their bellies squishing. "L-Laobu, what're you doing?"

"Thank you, Master Po." He answered.

Po could tell he was grateful but he didn't expect Laobu to actually hug him. It was actually nice and comforting too. "I see you two are getting close."

The two jumped out of the embrace as they saw Shifu watching from the door. "If you need more time, I'll just tell the others and we'll wait for your moment to be over."

"T-There's nothing going on." Po stuttered.

"Just a normal master student bonding, that's all it is." Laobu included.

Shifu chuckled. "I understand, I'll leave you two alone."

After he left, the two couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, let's get back to cooking."

"Yes sir master sir."

* * *

To be continued.

A little more insight on Kusanagi and some master and student bonding. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: A pact forged in broth

The amnesiac swordsman

Chapter 5: A pact forged in broth

* * *

Hajin province, a village filled with bandits, crooks, and all the other fiends of china. In a shady bar you could find them all telling their own stories, one boar in particular told an unbelievable one to all who listened. "I'm telling you it's true, I'm lucky I even survived."

"So the dragon warrior did that to you?" A wolf bandit asked.

"No, it was the kid with him that did it." The boar reminded frantically.

"Let me guess this straight, when you guys had the dragon warrior in a trap, this dog came in and stopped you," The wolf questioned. "He swung a sword and caused a tornado?"

"Exactly, the kid must have powers or something it was insane."

"You gotta be kidding, all that from a sword?" The wolf was unimpressed. "What did it look like anyway?"

"The sword," The boar thought back for a moment. "It was like those swords in Japan, its blade was clear and you could see your reflection perfectly."

"Did the blade also have a gold dragon?" Without noticing, three hooded figures appeared in front of the boar and wolf.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, what's it to ya?" The boar asked nervously.

"Most interesting, don't you think sisters?" The other two gave low snickers. "Now then, tell us more about this dog."

* * *

As the days passed on, Po had continued Laobu's training with a set of sparring matches each day. The dog kept getting better, though not enough to beat Po yet; he knew he was learning though, Laobu's punches were more straight and direct, his kicks were powerful and even his dodging showed more grace. "You doing okay, Laobu?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm just fine." Laobu panted as he got back into fighting stance. "Let's keep going, Master Po."

Yelling his own attempt at a battle cry, Laobu went back to his attack on Po. His punches grew quicker, but the dragon's warrior's reflexes were just as fast; Po pushed each punch away and gave a light slap of the paw to the dog's face to get him annoyed. "Remember, panda style teases your opponent and psyches' them out. Tire them out with your belly defense then give them a surprise attack they didn't expect."

"Right," Laobu lunged at Po and grabbed him in a huge hug. This shocked Po for a moment which gave the dog his chance, he got his paws on the panda's shoulders and jumped up high enough to knee his chest. It pushed Po back as Laobu landed on all fours.

"Not bad, but is that all you got… Laobu?" Po shook off the blow and looked at his student; he stood on all fours as if fighting with his animal instincts. As he looked up, Po could see Laobu's emotionless expression. "Not again…"

Laobu lunged out at fierce speed and elbowed Po's belly, the force of the blow was too powerful to withstand and threw the panda straight through the doors of the training hall. The five watched as he rolled inside in shock, though Monkey and Mantis weren't afraid to laugh. "That's Po for ya, always on a roll."

"Very funny, Mantis," Po said sarcastically. "It's not much at first, but when Laobu gets into that emotionless state he gets tougher than before."

Laobu stood ready for another fight until he was struck with a headache, shaking it off, he went back to normal. "Huh? Master Po? Did I do it again?"

"Sure did, and that blow flew me right through the door." Po laughed it off and gave his student a pat on the back. "What do you say we go again, I won't hold back this time."

"Um, could we maybe take a break for a while?" Laobu sighed as he went off from the training grounds.

"Sure." Po watched as he left a bit confused. "I think he's a bit depressed."

"Wow, never would've guessed?" Mantis asked sarcastically. "Laobu's been pretty depressed for a while now, you never noticed?"

"No, and he never told me." The dragon warrior could feel the distance between himself and his student, but he never noticed it was this thin.

Po followed the young dog as he made his way to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom; Laobu stared into the vast distance over the mountains as the winds blew his hair dancing with the wind. "Panda," The panda jumped and nearly fell down the stairs as he heard Shifu's voice behind him. "Why are you stalking your student like this when you're supposed to be training him?"

"M-Master Shifu!" Po shut his mouth before he grew louder. "I was just looking for him, Laobu looked pretty depressed. I don't know why though, he won't tell me."

Shifu sighed. "Just think about it, Panda. How long has it been since you've been training, Laobu?"

"At least three weeks." Po replied.

"And has he been getting most of his memories back?" Shifu asked.

"Not as of late, it's like he…" That's when Po realized what his master was talking about. "That's what you mean."

"He is depressed, he's work had and yet he still hasn't come closer to finding who he really is." Shifu explained. "He is plagued by the thought of not being able to regain those memories that is why he's so troubled."

"So that's why." Po couldn't help but feel like this was his fault, he should've known how Laobu felt but just didn't notice; he watched his student as he stood staring into the distance, the panda saw a flash come to his eyes as he saw the dog in a new image. He was thin with a bit of muscle, his sword in hand, and a look that brimmed with determination. But beyond that was a frown that told him all he needed to know. "He looks so… sad."

"Po..?" Shifu looked as the panda was now staring into the distance, his voice instantly waking him up.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Po passed his master as he reached the top of the hill to where Laobu stood. "Hey."

"Master Po." Laobu turned and faced his master. "Is there something wrong?"

"I should ask you that, what are you looking at up here." Po asked.

"Hm… I don't know." His deadpanned answer made Po chuckle a little. "I felt like coming up here for some reason, after all it's the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. The tree made by Master Oogway, it has just as much of his spirit as his staff."

"No doubt about that, he was the creator of Kung Fu after all." Po was ready to show his fanboy side, but he went back to what he wanted to say. "Hey, Laobu don't worry about your memories okay? You'll get them back sooner than you think."

"You really think so?" Laobu's voice seemed troubled. "What if I just don't remember? Should I give up?" The dog felt his hair ruffled by a paw as he saw Po smiled.

"Just believe in yourself remember?" He said smiled. "I promise, I'll get your memories back for you."

"Po… why are you helping me?" Laobu asked. "I understand that it's the rule of master and student, but you always think of my feelings and try to help and make me feel better. Why do you care about how I feel? Why do you keep helping me?"

'Can I really tell him its cause of a dream? That wouldn't be right, besides I'm really starting to like him.' Po left his train of thought as he placed a paw on Laobu's head. "I don't need a reason to help one of my friends."

"I'm your… friend?" The way he said it, it almost sounded like Laobu had no idea what a friend was.

"Yeah, so are Shifu and the five too." Po smiled. "We're like family, and you're a part of it buddy." Hearing how sincere his master's voice was, Po was surprised as he saw his young student break into tears. "W-Wait a minute, did I say something wrong?"

Laobu wiped his tears away and smiled. "I never had friends before and knowing they're a part of my family along with Baba… I'm just so happy I met everyone." Po sighed in relief. "I promise, I'll get better in my Kung Fu, I won't give up until I remember who I am!"

"That's right, now how about we get back to training."

"Yes sir, Master Sir!" The two rejoiced in energetic enthusiasm until both their bellies growled in harmony. "Um, could we maybe have lunch first?"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Po laughed embarrassingly

Watching the two laughing together, Shifu smiled and made his way down the hill. 'Such a sincere thing to say panda, a new family member is nice after all."

* * *

The next day, the five for once actually didn't train but instead watched Po and Laobu; the dog's enthusiasm grew even more and so did his Kung Fu. His blows fast and precise, Po could only block as his punches and kicks struck like blades. "Wow, the kid sure gotten better."

"Who knew Po was such a great teacher." Monkey agreed.

"Alright, kick higher this time." Po instructed.

"Right!" Ready to charge in, the gong alarmed and caused Laobu to trip and fall. "W-What was that?"

"Master Shifu, there's trouble in the valley!" Zeng, Shifu's personal messenger flew (More like crash landed) before the group frantically. "Wolves are attacking, and they're being led by the Wu sisters!"

"Wu Sisters!" Both the master and student said in unison. "The masters of the spinning claw attack, so awesome!"

"It's like they're twins." Crane muttered.

"Po, you and the five go." Shifu pointed out to the gate. "Go! Defend the valley and bring these villains to justice!"

"Yes, Master Shifu." The five had gone forth under their master's orders; Po was ready to go until Laobu held his paw.

"I'm coming too." He said. "I want to help everyone."

"I know how you feel, but leave it to us okay?" Po assured. "You're learning but it might get pretty crazy, it's too dangerous."

"But I…"

"Don't worry; we'll take them all down." With that in mind, Po ran to fight with the others. Jumping off the stairs and landing on a nearby wolf, he rolled off and split kicks two others beside him before joining the five. "Leave some bad guys for me will ya?"

"I think we have enough to share." Viper joked as she wrapped herself around a wolf's body and made him hit himself repeatedly with his own fist.

Mantis bounced from one wolf to another like a pinball game and kicked the last one to the wall. "Hehe, like a barrel of monkey's right?"

"Hey, I take offense to that." Monkey smirked grabbing a staff; he whacked each wolf in his way and swung around without a care in the world. "I'm way more fun than these guys."

"That's enough chatting." Tigress jumped in a butterfly spin kicking a wolf's head into the ground while palm thrusting another to a wall. "Let's finish them quickly."

* * *

Laobu watched from above the jade palace, he was so anxious to help and was also worried about his friends. Shifu noticed this too easily. "You want to go don't you, Laobu?"

"I want to help somehow, I've gotten better." Laobu answered. "I just want to be able to help them."

"In order to help you must be patient, you'll help soon enough." Shifu assured.

"Okay, Master Toragami." Laobu's answer made him think back for a moment. 'Toragami? Who's name is that… wait a minute that's-"

* * *

"Master Toragami, I beg of you." A young Laobu, just five years old knelt to a large tiger with yellow fur. "Please, teach me how to fight."

Toragami was a legendary swordsman in Japan, even with a fat belly and an eye patch to cover his injured left eye he was a force to be reckoned with. "I don't just teach anyone kid, especially someone who wants revenge."

"I don't want revenge I want to…" The tiger swordsman looked at the young pup in interest. "Protect the things that matter to me. I never want to lose anyone again, that's why I want to protect everyone. Please, Master Toragami, teach me."

"Heh, you sure are a determined little pup." Toragami smirked.

* * *

"Laobu, what happened?" Shifu stood beside the dog after he fell to his knees. "Did you remember something?"

"I did…" Laobu stood up. "Right now I have to go help my friends."

"What?" Shifu watched as the dog leapt into the air, the wind almost lifting him like a feather. The grandmaster could feel the focus of chi from the air itself. "The air, is he manipulating it?"

* * *

"Whew, these guys keep coming." Po panted as he and the five huddled together, another group of wolves circling around them.

"They just keep coming, but I can see this is the last." Crane called from the sky.

"Good, then let's finish this." Tigress readied her stance until she catched a sound in her ear. "What is that?"

"Sounds like someone's… falling?"

The six looked up in the air as they saw something round fall at a rapid speed. "I think that's, Laobu?"

"Help me! I don't know how to land!" The dog ended up falling on a wolf, the impact was a soft landing (though not as much for the wolf). "Ugh, that was too high of a jump. I need to work on my landings."

"Who the heck is this brat?"

"Wait that's the kid the boar was talking about."

Laobu stood up and raised his paw in the air. "I am the wielder of the fists that protect the innocent; I won't let those that I care about get hurt because of me. My name is Laobukepo di Zhaiquan, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

The whole valley fell silent as Po, the five, and the wolves watched Laobu pose. They all went into a roaring laughter as the dog looked oblivious. "Hahaha, "In the name of the moon", is this kid a joke or what?"

"He could be a comedian or something with that entrance!"

"L-Laobu, what are you doing here?" Po asked embarrassed for his pupil.

"Po, you and the others are okay." Laobu replied smiling. "How was my entrance, pretty cool right? Though I don't know where the part with the moon came from. Something with girls and sailor suits?"

"Listen you brat, why don't you just give up and hand over your sword." One of the wolves stood in front of Laobu with a paw clenching his shoulder. "We know you're the one with that Kusanagi blade."

"They know about the sword?" Mantis asked. "But how could they?"

"Give it to us now or else." The wolves crowded over Laobu as he stood there smiling. "What's there to smile about? Are you that-ugh!"

The wolf grunted as a fist was found at his stomach, Laobu gave an uppercut that flew him right over the others as he went into a fighting stance. "I won't let you have the sword, and I won't let you hurt my friends either. So let's do this!"

Laobu charged into the wolves as he began to attack with amazing Kung Fu skills, he kneed a wolf, using him as a foot stool to kick the other behind him. He slid around two and ducked as they both swung blades at him; Laobu grabbed one's arms to throw him down, and as the other tried to attack again he spun behind him and knocked him out with a chop to the back of his neck. "Awesomeness to the max, and it's gonna go further though the limits!"

Mantis was the first to say something. "Wow, he's really… flexible for a kid his size."

"How did he get so good, he's only trained for three weeks?" Crane asked.

"We'll think about that later, let's go." Tigress lead the other's to battle as Po stood watching his student fight. As she split kicked two away, she watched as a wolf was about to attack the panda from behind. "Po, look behind you."

"I got you!" Laobu caught the wolf with a flying kick and stood behind Po. "Are you okay?"

"You-You kick so much butt!" Po smiled in excitement until he saw a wolf come from behind! "Look out!"

Laobu moved his head as Po punched the wolf dead in the nose. The dog gave a roundhouse to two others that came from behind and the two stood back to back in fighting stance. "I've got your back, master."

"Same with yours, well my student," Po smiled. "Why don't we give them double the bodacity?"

"That sounds so awesome hearing it, let's do it!"

The two synched quickly as they fought off the wolves that attacked, the two worked together with their panda style. Smashing them with their bellies while also giving them a good punch through house walls, Laobu jumped over Po as a spear came from behind and stopped the blade with his paws. Po saw the opportunity and lifted the spear up so it would hit the wolf's face as it flew in the air, his student jumped after it and threw it with so much strength that it caught three wolves and pinned them two a house. "Laobu! Kicking Jamboree!"

"Yeah baby!"

Laobu grabbed Po's paw and managed to throw him as he kicked the wolves in front of them, as he got back to the ground he did the same with the dog as he kicked some more. The panda then threw Laobu into two more as he sweep kicked them into the air, Po charged in and dropped kicked them out of the way before getting back up. "Oh yeah, feel the thunda of the dragon warrior and his student!"

"Not only are there moves in sync," Monkey started out.

"But they talk in sync too." Crane muttered. "It really is like having two Po's."

"There's only a few left, let's take them down." Laobu's excitement soon turned serious as he reacted to grabbing a knife that was thrown at him. "Knives, then that would mean."

"Why look, sisters." Three cloaked women appeared from afar, they removed their cloaks to reveal themselves as snow leopards. "This must be the dog we were told about."

"The Wu Sisters," Po and Laobu squealed in delight as they saw them. "This is so awesome, can we have your autographs."

"This isn't the time for that you two." Tigress groaned.

"Now that we have your attention, it would be best to properly introduce ourselves." The first and eldest sister with purple eyes stepped forward, the one who led the others. "I'm Yuwang Wu"

"I am Lequ Wu, the second oldest." The blue furred snow leopardess said.

"And I am Mei Jiang Wu, nice to meet you." The youngest with green fur greeted.

Laobu never knew their names before, so he was a little flattered such famous warriors would tell him. "My name is Laobukepo di Zhaiquan, but you can call me Laobu. Please tell me, why do you want Kusanagi?"

"The same reason you have it, for its power." Yu answered. "We know of its power, and we want it for ourselves. If you weren't someone who wanted power, then why would you have it?"

"That's not…" Laobu's voice seemed to falter as he found himself in a standstill. 'Kusanagi, is that really the reason why I have it, just for its power?' The dog felt a reassuring paw rest on his shoulder from Po, it made him feel better and his courage came back. "I can't give it to you; Kusanagi is the only link I have to who I was. Until I get it back, I won't let anyone take it!"

"How disappointing, isn't it sisters?" The eldest asked.

"Very, the only way is to take it ourselves." Lequ answered. "Wolves infiltrate the jade palace!"

The last group of wolves did as ordered and made their way up the stairs, but Tigress leapt into the air and punched the ground hard enough to make a shockwave that pushed them back down. "Wolves aren't allowed."

The rest of the five stood with her as they began to fight off the wolves as Po and his student stood against the Wu sisters. "Po, you go and help the five."

"What, no way I'm gonna let you fight them on your own." Po argued.

"The five will need your help, and I can take care of these three on my own." Laobu smiled. "Trust me; I learned how to fight these odds from a great warrior, well second greatest anyway."

"Um…" Po could see the determination in his student's eyes; almost in a flash he saw the thin, strong warrior from the back at the peach tree. Almost regretting it, Po said, "Alright, show them what a dragon warrior student can do."

Po ran off to help the others, leaving Laobu to go toe to toe with the Wu sisters. "Do you honestly think you can defeat us on your own?"

"I don't know," The dog went into his fighting stance as he faced the sisters. "But trying is something I'm always good at."

The sisters charged in from all angles, circling Laobu with bladed rings similar to chakrams. As they began to strike, the dog retaliated with blocks and counters. Laobu dodged a blade from the eldest and kicked her further away while the other two went for his sides, but he quickly jumped and got them both with a split kick; they sisters ran in circles around him throwing knives, Laobu dodged gracefully as only his fur was cut a few times. "You girls really are amazing with blades, but that won't get me so easily."

"He's stronger than we thought." Yu watched as the young warrior fought with her younger sisters like they were nothing. "I've never seen a warrior with such skill, could this have also came from Kusanagi?"

Mei thrusts her chakram as Laobu dodged and threw her towards Yu's side. "Sister!" Lequ pounced at the dog, but he saw her coming, grabbing her by the tail he swung the snow leopardess around and threw her to the others. "Impossible, how can a dog so young be this powerful?"

"Are you ready to give up?" Laobu called out. "I don't want to keep fighting, but I will if it means to protect my friends."

"If you wish to continue, than let us show you are true strength!"

The Wu sisters held their blades tightly as they begun to spin rapidly, they moved around like tops quickly and charged forth as Laobu managed to dodge. "The spinning claw attack… so cool."

Po sat down on a wolf as he turned to see how his student was doing, he saw the sisters spin around him and attack relentlessly as the dog could do nothing but dodge. "The spinning claw attack. Hang on buddy, I'll be right there."

Laobu could do nothing but move back as the sister's blades drew closer; he had nowhere to move as they made it hard for him to get away, cuts began to show on his arms and sides with each strike they made. 'I can't get out of this; I don't think I can do anything!' The Wu sisters struck with a triple kick that threw Laobu right to the stairs, he fell down back to the ground with cuts and bruises all over. "N-No, Master Po… I'm sorry.'

"Laobu, hang on!" Po was ready to jump run through all the wolves but ended up tripping and rolling through instead. He got back up and went to Laobu as he struggled to get up. "Laobu, come on don't give up."

"Master Po, I survived the spinning claw attack." The dog laughed wearily. "Pretty cool isn't it?"

"That's awesome, you did great buddy." Po got back up and turned to the sisters. "Now it's time for the dragon warrior to shine."

"N-No wait, Po don't go." Laobu pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let you get hurt."

A flash of memories ran in Laobu's mind, a vision of a house on fire, blood, and a woman surrounded by flames. She was wounded, about to die, and yet she smiled happily. 'No… I won't… I'll never let it happen again!'

"Even if you are the dragon warrior, even you can't defeat all three of us at once." Mei proclaimed. "Your student thought he could and he met his fate."

"We'll see about that, as his master I've gotta make sure to take care of this and avenge him." Po got into his stance ready to fight, but a large gust of wind blew past him out of nowhere. As he turned around Laobu was gone, the wolves that the five were fighting had all been knocked out. The wind blew again outwards as the dragon warrior turned back to see his student with a sword in a sheath in his paws, it was the Kusanagi. "L-Laobu, you're okay?"

"I won't let anyone I care about die, never again." Laobu turned to see his master; his eyes had sense of wisdom and strength to them that was almost unbelievable to Po. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that are you okay?" Po asked he still couldn't believe it. 'This is just like the first time I met him, but it doesn't look like he's unconscious. It looks like Laobu just took a different personality than his regular one.'

"Don't worry, I've taken worse." Laobu smiled and looked back at the sisters. "I'll take care of the Wu sisters, you and the five stay back."

"What, did you already forget what happened?" He argued. "I'm not gonna let you get hurt again-"

"Don't worry." Laobu's voice stung with a sense of euphoric bliss. "I'll protect everyone with my strength."

Po felt his face flush red for some reason; it was as if he wasn't talking to the same person anymore. Watching as he walked forward, the dragon warrior saw that same swordsman from before and he could tell that he was talking to that person not Laobu. "You wanted Kusanagi? I don't want any more violence in this valley, but I cannot let you have it."

"Is that so, then we will just take it from you." Yu said as her sisters readied their weapons.

Laobu sighed as he slowly unsheathed his sword, Kusanagi sung as the blade was released. Wind began to circle around him until it pushed outward as the sword was released from its sheath, the golden dragon on the blade made it shine in the sunlight even more. "Fine, I have no choice."

The Wu sisters charged from all sides with a combined attack, but Laobu moved his sword at the right moment to block all three of them at once; he kneed Lequ and backflip kicked her out of the way, Mei clashed blades with him and as his guard was down attacked with a kick but the dog countered with his own. He threw her off balance spinning her and kicking her to the ground as Yu came from behind, but the wind blew ferociously pushing her away. Po and the five watched surprised beyond belief. "What is going on? First his Kung Fu is way better, and now he's a master swordsman?"

"He's amazing; it doesn't even look like he's trying." When Tigress said that, everyone was dumbfounded.

Po didn't say a word, just watching his students grace with a sword was almost like seeing a dance of flower petals. He never noticed it before, but Laobu's eyes were the color of jade just like his. "Hey Po, are you in there?"

"Huh?" He shook off the trance he was in as the five looked at him worriedly. "Sorry, but you gotta admit this is pretty awesome to watch."

Laobu swung Kusanagi as a gust of wind blew the sisters back, this angered the eldest. "To be challenged by a dog, this is disgraceful!"

"Please that's enough, just go and no one has to get hurt." Laobu pleaded.

"The Wu Sisters will not lose to a dog!" They spun in unison with their spinning claw attack again, Laobu stood with his sword ready blocking each strike they took.

"Why doesn't he strike now?" Tigress asked aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Po asked.

"Tigress is right, you can tell that Laobu can strike but he's just blocking." Viper answered.

Laobu continued to block as the sisters strikes grew more ferocious, the three struck upwards as they broke his guard. "Now die!" In unison they struck straight for Laobu's heart.

"Laobu!" Po yelled in horror as he saw his student's chest with the three chakrams.

The Wu Sisters grinned as they saw the blood come from his chest in victory. "Are you done?" The three looked and saw Laobu's expression cold and dark, around him they could see a dark dragon snarling at them. "If so, then it's over."

"But how," Mei asked.

"It's impossible," Lequ continued.

"How can you still be alive, we stabbed your heart." Yu finished.

"It's simple really," Laobu dashed through the sisters with each step included a swing from Kusanagi until he stood behind them. "I am the immortal swordsman, I can't die." As he sheathed his sword, the Wu sisters fell to the floor unconscious. "I'm sorry, just stay there and rest for now."

"L-Laobu, oh man you're okay!" Po ran over as the fight was finally over. "I can't believe how awesome you were, but how did you survive that attack?"

"So were you serious about being immortal?" Crane asked.

"Of course not, they missed my heart." Laobu answered smiling softly. "I'm glad you're all okay, I'm glad…" The dog slowly lost his balance as he fell unconscious in Po's arms.

"Whoa, h-hey Laobu wake up." He called out as his student stirred awake, the look in his opened eyes looked like they normally did. "You okay little buddy?"

"Po, what happened?" Laobu asked and jumped back to his feet. "The Wu sisters, the wolves what happened?"

"You beat them all; you took them out with Kusanagi." Monkey answered.

"I did?" The dog saw the sword in his hands and grew even more confused. "But how did I get it? I just remember getting hurt fighting the sisters and Po came to help me."

"Well you sure did a heck of a job for not remembering." Mantis looked at the Wu sisters and saw that they didn't have a scratch on them, just bruises. "It's the same with the wolves; you just knocked them all out."

Laobu sighed and pouted. "I hate how something so awesome can just be forgotten like that, and I'm the one doing it. Oh well, can't help it."

* * *

After tying up the wolves and the Wu sisters and sending them to the forest, the five sat in the kitchen eating bowls of Po's noodle soup. "You know, that kid sure is mysterious even for an amnesiac."

"You're right, Mantis." Monkey agreed. "But still, Laobu's a good kid. Not to mention funny, that pose he did was hilarious."

"Still, there was a strange feel to him." Viper ate a spoonful of the soup. "Like when fighting the Wu sisters, did anyone feel something dark around him?"

"Oh yeah, I could've sworn I saw a dragon when that happened?" Crane shuttered. "It gave me the creeps."

"There's still more we don't know about him, but for now he's alright." Tigress ate her noodles silently.

"Whoa, Tigress are you starting to like him?" Mantis teased as the tiger master glared at him.

"Speaking of which, where is he anyway?" Crane asked. "Po's not around either, and seeing those two not eating is almost weird."

"They went to eat at the peach tree." They turned to the kitchen door to see Shifu before them. "Laobu is definitely an interesting boy, whatever past he has in certainly an interesting one. But will learning it lead to him being happy, that is the real question."

* * *

The dragon warrior and student ate together under the beautiful peach tree, watching the valley from below and talking about everything that happened over the day. "So you had a master in Japan named Toragami?"

"Yeah, he was a famous tiger swordsman and he taught me martial arts that he learned from his master." Laobu answered. "He's the one who taught me how to use a sword too, though unfortunately I don't remember my sword skills."

"From what I saw, you were really awesome." Po said smiling. "Hey at least you remember your regular fighting skills, and together we made an awesome team."

"Yeah, that's what friends do right?" The student asked the master.

"You got it."

"Hey, Master Po, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it bud?"

"I want to make a blood pact with you?" He answered. "It's to make a promise that won't ever be broken."

"Hmm. Okay then, how do we do it?" Po asked.

"We drink each other's blood." Saying it now the two both made grossed out faces. "Maybe that was a bad idea, let's see." Laobu looked at his reflection from his bowl of noodle broth and smiled. "I know, we'll drink are soup to make it legit."

"Now that sounds good, and tastes good too." Po laughed. "Okay then, so what do we promise?"

"Promise to be best friends," Laobu blushed embarrassed as Po stared at him. "It's just, you're the first friend I've ever had Master. You helped me so much, and I…"

"Laobu, you gonna finish that or should I?" The dog looked at Po's empty bowl and saw the panda's smile. "Your soup is gonna get cold if you don't hurry."

"R-Right," Laobu quickly drank his soup and finished with a happy smile on his face, Po laughed when he saw a noodle dangling from his students lip. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing at all, Master Shifu." Po smiled and laughed some more as Laobu made a face just like Shifu would make. "A pact of friendship forged in noodle broth, sounds pretty awesome."

"Thanks, Master Po."

"Anytime, but since we are friends," Po winked. "Just call me Po from now on."

* * *

To be continued

So much busy stuff but I managed to get this up, I hope you like it. Next chapter introduces a character from ScarletShadow. Chapter 6 coming soon. Sailor moon references are funny


	6. Chapter 6: The fire fox and Murakumo

The amnesiac swordsman

Chapter 6: The fire fox and Murakumo

* * *

Deep into Hajin Province, the wolves that managed to escape the battle in the valley of peace told every criminal, thief, and murderer about what transpired which soon led to an uproar. "A sword like that having so much power, it's almost unreal."

"So the legend about Kusanagi was actually true"

"Where in the world could that little kid get such a powerful sword anyway?" A boar smoked his pipe as he listened to the group. "He must have some master to have all of those skills."

"Hey, you said that it was a boy who had Kusanagi right?" The group turned around at the sound of a woman's voice, she was draped in a large cloak keeping her body invisible to anyone.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" One of the wolves that escaped asked.

"What did he look like?"

"What's it to you, girly?" The cockiness of the wolf diminished as the girl's paw grabbed his wrist; all of a sudden he felt a painful burn that just didn't stop.

"I think it's best if you tell me… less you want to enjoy this agonizing pleasure more."

* * *

Five days after the battle against the Wu sisters, Po continued to train his canine student. The dragon warrior watched as his student's skills grew better with every sparring match, though he still wondered why he had to keep training; he had gained his memories from his previous master Toragami and remembered his old kung Fu skills, he was impressive already so why keep training? "Laobu, how come you wanna keep learning from me? You're pretty awesome already right?"

"Why?" Laobu's confused puppy dog look couldn't help but make his master chuckle a little; he smiled and said, "Because panda style is an awesome thing to learn. Just because I learned from one master doesn't mean I shouldn't learn from another. You're my best friend, Po; learning from you is one of the most awesome of things that's ever happened to me while being an amnesiac. If I'm gonna learn from somebody, I'm glad it's from you."

"Thanks for that, Laobu." Po couldn't help but blush at the admiration that came from his student, ever since the pact he made with Laobu he couldn't help but feel closer to the dog. It wasn't just from some vision that he was connected to him, but also a bond that could never be broken. 'Man, saying that now his name sure does come into place. Still I gotta wonder about Laobu's past.'

"Po, can we take a break? I want to write in my journal and send a letter to baba." Laobu made his way back to his room.

"Oh sure, take your time." Po waved him off as the five came out from their training. "Well guys, I think I proved that I can be a pretty good teacher. Yep, just all part of being the dragon warrior if you ask me."

"I have to admit, you've been doing a great job Po." Among everyone Po could hear a compliment from, hearing it from Tigress was one of the best things he could ever get.

"I say Laobu does more of the work." Monkey joked.

"Speaking of which, what are you gonna do about his swordplay?" Viper asked.

"Well, I'm not really good with a weapon yet so I can't really help with that swordsman mode of his." Po had taken the opportunity to give a title to when his student turns into his other self. "Shifu said that he would help with that though."

* * *

_Hello again, Journal. It's me, Laobu. It's been a couple of days and I've been doing really good training under Po. Hehe, I can't believe I'm best friends with the dragon warrior, but it's true; my memory of my old master Toragami came back to me, he was the one who taught me most of the kung Fu I already know and the way of the sword. Unfortunately, I still can't remember my swordsmanship. After I finish with this section, I'm gonna start training from Shifu and it's gonna be so awesome! I told him not to hold back either, master Toragami didn't and I became a great warrior because of it… I think. I'll let you know once I start, later._

Placing his journal down, Laobu went back to the training hall as he saw Po and Shifu waiting for him. "I'm here, and I'm ready to do my swordsmanship."

"Quite the enthusiasm," Shifu threw a Bo staff shortened to be a sword length to the dog and held Kusanagi with the sheath still on. "Now get in stance, both hands on your sword."

"Yes sir!" He obeyed without delay and held his wooden sword with a strong grip. "Don't hold back, Master Shifu."

"Good, now try to strike me."

"Here I come!" Laobu dashed straight for Shifu, but fell flat on his butt from a whack to his head. "Ouch…"

"You shouldn't dash head on, keep focused." Shifu instructed, Laobu got back on his feet and went for a swing to the master's side only to be parried and hit on the head again. "That move was predictable, try to attack without me knowing this time!"

The training began to repeat itself, Laobu began try to make a hit but Shifu kept knocking him down; the five had took a break from their training and watched alongside Po. "So, has he been improving?"

"Of course," Po assured, though when they saw Laobu run from getting spanked by Shifu constantly. "I mean, at least he's not falling anymore."

"One thing is for sure, Shifu seems to be having a good time." Mantis joked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him smile that big since that time Tigress ate Po's noodles." Monkey laughed. "Some of it hung on her face and she looked just like Shifu, he was laughing so loud he might've woken up Oogway."

"Yeah, that was actually the best laugh that day." Crane winced as he saw his master give a good smack on Laobu's fat butt. "Ooh, that's gonna leave a bruise."

"Well, I think that's enough for now." Shifu smirked as he held the sword like a staff and watched the canine student lay on his belly. "Are you alright, Laobu?"

"N-No problem, though I don't think I'll be sitting down for a while." Laobu assured everyone with a goofy smile no could help but laugh.

"I'll go get you some ointment, Laobu." Viper left giggling before she lost control in front of everyone.

"Since everyone isn't training, I think it's best to have a lunch break." Shifu could tell there was no way the dog could continue. "Master Po, I think it would be best if you and your student eat out here, I don't think he'll be able to move for a while."

"Oh right good idea."

* * *

On a mountain side just a mile across from the valley, the cloaked woman watched it while holding the same wolf she threatened from before. "This is the valley of peace?"

"Yes, how could you not know about this place?" The wolf asked, he whimpered in pain as he felt his arm being burned again. "Okay stop, please if you wanna know where the dog is he'll be at the jade palace. It's that big mountain right in front of you!"

"Good, now get out of my sight." She threw his arm away as he ran away with his tail between his legs. "Valley of peace huh, so this is where the Kusanagi is."

* * *

Getting some bowls of dumplings, Po and Laobu sat outside the training hall and ate together. "You sure you wanna sit down after all of that, Laobu?"

"Don't worry; my butt's got hurt more than once other times. This is nothing." Laobu assured.

"It was really worse than before?" Po asked, when he saw his student weep he chuckled nervously. "Oh, I guess you had some really bad training memories too huh?"

"Y-Yeah, but training with you makes me really happy." Laobu smiled and ate two dumplings at once. "Oh wow, these sticky dumplings are amazing. Mm, it's almost too good to be true."

"Yeah I made these for Mantis when he had a temporary breakup with his girlfriend; they're good but also dangerous." Po laughed remembering that day. "These things once destroyed the whole training hall."

"Wow, they're both weapons and food." The two laughed as they continued to eat, but in the middle of it Laobu felt a chill go down his spine as it suddenly grew warmer around them.

"Whoa, is it me or did it just get hotter all of a sudden?" Po fanned himself as it just grew hotter by the minute.

"Yeah, though this feels a bit weird." Laobu sat back up on guard, though he still ate the dumplings.

"It's just heat, no big deal."

"No, this heat isn't natural. I can feel the chi of someone from it, and it looks like they're angry."

"I found you." The two turned to the palace door as they saw a cloaked woman before them; she looked beside Laobu and saw his sword. "That's the Kusanagi. Then that means it is you, Laobukepo di Zhaiquan."

"Huh?"

"Wait a minute, Laobu do you know this lady?" Po asked getting up.

"After all this time I finally found you, but I just can't believe it." The woman removed her hood to reveal herself to be a young vixen with burning red eyes and a piercing in her ear.

"Wait a second…" Laobu took a better look at the fox girl; he stared into her eyes deeply as… well. "Who are you again?"

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't know me!" She growled.

"Do I? I'm sorry I'm not exactly sure at the moment." Laobu laughed nervously.

"I swear you're an idiot, Lao."

"Lao…" Hearing that nickname pulled something from the dog's mind, soon he began to remember.

* * *

It was a day after Master Toragami decided to train him; he was going to introduce him to his other two students. "Alright you two listen up; today you're going to have a new student to train with."

"What? I thought you said you weren't gonna teach any more kids." said the young fox girl only about eight years old.

"I'm not, but I'm making an exception for this one." The large tiger samurai moved and pushed a young snow white furred dog. "Don't be shy now, introduce yourself."

The little dog smiled and waved. "Hello, I'm Laobukepo di Zhaiquan."

"A little long don't you think?"

Toragami gave a glare that silenced the fox girl easily, mostly cause behind him she saw an even bigger more ferocious tiger. "I'll introduce them for you; this aggressive little vixen is…"

* * *

"Chenmo… Hong…" Laobu muttered.

"Who's that, Laobu?" Po asked.

"That would be me." The fox girl answered. "Bout time you remembered, Lao."

"Chenmo, I can't believe you're here!" Jumping with joy the dog grabbed in Chenmo in a bear hug he could only learn from living with pandas. "It's been so long since we last met, years even. How have you been, did you get taller, when did you get here?"

Chenmo took her paw and punched dead center on Laobu's forehead. "Will you shut up and let me talk?"

"Ouch, why do you always have to be mean to me?" He pouted.

"Because you almost never take things seriously, just look at yourself." Chenmo gestured to the dog's round body. "What the hell happened to you? You're about as fat as that panda over there."

"Hey, I'm only 250 pounds." Po objected. "Laobu can't be the same, right buddy?"

"Yeah… I'm only 245." Laobu's answer was a bit goofy and obvious at the same time.

"Like I said, what happened?" Chenmo repeated. "Also, who's the panda anyway?"

"The name's Po." The dragon answered, though the vixen wasn't impressed. "I'm the dragon warrior? Saved the valley of peace?"

"I'm from Japan, I don't really care who you are." Chenmo said bluntly. "One thing I do care about is bringing Lao back with me."

"But I can't, Chenmo."

"Why not?"

"Because, Laobu is an amnesiac," Shifu and the five came back from their lunch and saw the situation. "He does not remember his past, but it seems training with Po is helping him remember as time passes."

"Yeah, Po's really helped me out. He's my best friend." Laobu included.

"Best friend?" Chenmo looked at them in a bit of anger. "Are you kidding me? That's so stupid, and what makes you think he's the only one who can get your memories back?"

"Because he's the dragon warrior and Po actually…"

"I don't care!" A burst of flames encircled Chenmo's body; it enveloped her and burned the cloak right off of her. Her outfit was purple and the attire wasn't burned, it was very short shorts that matched a cup that had the lower half revealing her breasts. A Japanese fire symbol showed on her belly and her tail also had a piercing along with fire enveloping it, her beauty was a shocker to most of the guys; even Shifu couldn't help but blush. "You're coming with me, and that's final!"

"Fire manipulation?" Tigress was shocked. "How could she know a technique like that?"

"Chenmo comes from the Murakumo clan; it's a clan of fire foxes." Laobu answered. "Their chi is more in tune to the fire element which lets them summon and control it, that symbol on her stomach is a mark of mastery which means she's a master of it and her power is even more amplified when she has her sword Murakumo."

"That's right." Chenmo grabbed a sword from her back and right after she unsheathed it the blade was enveloped in flames. "Now either come with me, or die in agonizing pleasure."

"Wait a sec, Chenmo this is going too far." Laobu pleaded. "Please stop it, you'll get yourself hurt."

"The only one hurt is you if you get in my way!" The fire fox lunged at Po with her sword enveloped in flames, but right as she made contact the Murakumo clashed with another blade. Kusanagi was being held by Laobu who pushed her back. "I told you to get out of my way!"

"I-I won't… not if you're gonna hurt Po." Swinging back the wind pushed Chenmo away as Laobu fell into a sword stance. "You may be my friend, but if you're gonna hurt any of my newest friends… then I'll fight and defeat you with everything I am."

"Dammit!" Chenmo charged and the two clashed with fire and wind. Po and the five were about to join and help, but Shifu stopped them.

"No, we need to let him do this himself." Shifu commanded.

"Master Shifu, what if Laobu gets-!" Shifu's hand cut Po off.

"Panda watch your student and see his movements from after our training." The group watched the fight as Chenmo's attacks were the same as the blows Shifu dealt to Laobu before, but this time was different; the dog saw when they were coming, as blocked each blow with grace and countered with his own attack with his empty fist. "He learned from the training and adapted, he's blocking every move that I gave before and now he's countering them."

Chenmo's rage only ignited her flames as they clashed with the winds of Kusanagi; Laobu's swordsmanship was still poor as he mostly dodged the vixen's attacks, the flames burning his fur as the blade missed. As he saw an opening he pushed and kneed the vixen in the stomach which gave him a chance to follow up with an iron belly slam to the wall. "Chenmo that's enough, killing won't solve anything."

"I can't believe you right now, you're actually saying that after all you've did?" Chenmo retorted.

"All I've done? What did I do in the past, Chenmo?" Laobu slowly dropped his guard as the fire fox smirked.

"Even now you're soft!" Chenmo stabbed her sword into the ground; the flames circled around the dog's body and formed a giant wall around him. "You're gullible even now, I can't believe it."

"Hey, you can't just force him into going with you." Po proclaimed.

"Po, wait a minute." Tigress tried to stop him, but the dragon warrior was already in the middle of the fox and the flames that held Laobu.

"He doesn't need help from people he doesn't know, what Lao needs is to see the people from his past and the environment he lived in." Chenmo retorted. "You don't even know him, so why do you care?"

"Because he's my student, but more importantly he's my friend… my best friend." The panda stood his ground as he said that, just the heat around her made him hot. "He's your friend too, so why do this?"

"You really think you're his friend? People like you are nothing but liars." Chenmo pointed Murakumo at Po with its blade in flames. "That's why I'm taking him back home; to the people he can really trust. Having you people around is a waste of time. So do me a favor… and die!"

The vixen was an inch away to piercing Po's heart before a sword pushed Murakumo away to the ground; the winds began to blow furiously, Chenmo looked back to see the wall of flames disappeared and Laobu piercing her with icy cold eyes. "That's enough, Chenmo. I'm not gonna let you kill anyone, especially Po."

"Lao," Chenmo felt frightened from the dog's eyes, she could see the menacing look of a dragon piercing at her. She jumped back and held her sword ready. "I haven't seen that look in your eyes in a while, so the immortal swordsman still lives. This will be fun."

"Are you serious about doing this?" Laobu asked.

"Someone has to smack some sense into you, and I've been missing our fights for years."

"That so, then maybe you forgot that in our fights… I always win." He kept his sword firm and ready.

"Then there's a first time for everything!" Chenmo rushed out with wild flames and clashed with Kusanagi. The wind and flames clashed while the two disappeared.

At high speed the two clashed with each other's swords, cutting up the ground and the air like they were nothing. Chenmo attacked furiously as her flames scorched the weapons and ground, but Laobu kept a calm and cool disposition; he blocked every blow like they were nothing, as they clashed Laobu took the chance and kicked Murakumo right out of her hand. Chenmo was defenseless as he kicked her straight to the ground. She fell to her knees and tried to get up, but a blade to her neck stopped her before she had the chance to move. "Damn!"

"That's enough, Chenmo. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Laobu's expression saddened. "Please stop, I don't want to hurt you. You're one of my friends, please… just stop."

"You really don't learn, do you?" Chenmo could see how he left his guard open, but as she saw Po behind him she had an idea. "In the end, being so trusting will get you burned!" With fireball in her paw the vixen shot straight for the dragon warrior.

"Panda look out!" Po heard his master but couldn't move a bit, fear grabbed on to him and wouldn't let go as the flame drew closer and exploded.

"Po," The five were in complete unison as they were about to run toward the smoke until winds savagely pushed them back. "What was that, the winds went into frenzy all of a sudden."

The winds blow away the smoke and showed Po unharmed; the panda looked more shocked than the others as he saw Laobu had taken the blow for him, his left arm burned but the fur thankfully still there. "Laobu, a-are you okay?"

"I'm fine…. Don't worry about me." Laobu assured him with a smile, but Po could still see the pain in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Chenmo asked on her knees dumbfounded. "Why take the blow for him?"

"I already told you, didn't I? Po is my master, but he's also my best friend." He answered. "I won't let you hurt him or any of my other friends here."

"But why…" Laobu watched as tears fell from the vixen's eyes. "They shouldn't matter to you; we're your real friends. We've known each other since we were kids and you just leave like…"

"Chenmo…" The look in her eyes pulled something right out of Laobu's memories.

* * *

Years ago in Oshu, Japan, a young fox girl in a velvet yukata walked through the streets by herself with nothing but a stuffed fox plushy in her hands. The area was so new to her and as soon as she found herself in a dead end. "Look at what we have here."

The kit looked back to see a large teenage boar looming above her, she moved back in fear but was soon pressed against the wall as the teen moved closer to her. "What's the matter, are you scared? Little girls shouldn't be around here, maybe I should take this toy of yours."

"No, leave her alone!" The girl tried to get away but the boar managed to grab her fox plushy, the two began to pull furiously until the head finally ripped off.

"Aw look, you broke it." The boar smirked and reached out for the rest of the plushy.

"No!" The little fox girl cried out until she saw the boar get hit from behind. As soon as he fell she saw that a little pup with a large stick knocked him out.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

Laobu's face saddened, that little girl was Chenmo. He dropped both the swords and walked over to her. "Chenmo, please don't cry. You promise you wouldn't cry anymore."

"I-It's your fault, you idiot." Chenmo sobbed. "You had to make new friends and you forgot all about us."

"It's not that I was trying to replace anyone, like Shifu said I lost my memories." He said. "I can't remember anything of my past, but after I met Po and the others I've been remembering bit by bit."

Po recognized the tone in his student's voice; Laobu had gone back to his normal self. After seeing how the vixen was vulnerable crying, even he felt sorry for her. So he put on his happy face and patted her shoulder. "Um, I'm guessing you have a bit of trust issues huh?"

"What was that?" Chenmo's glare came right back on as her body heated up, Po felt his paw burn and quickly pulled it back.

"I-I mean you know, you sounded like you don't have much of friends." Po laughed nervously as the she got even angrier. "It's just that well um… when you talked about how you and Laobu were close, I figured you must really care about him."

"W-What," The vixen showed a pink shade from her fur and got back up to Po's face. "Look here chubo, there's no way I care for this idiot! I mean he acts oblivious to pretty much everything, the only reason we're friends is because he saved me from a bully when I was just a kid you got that!"

"Oh yeah, I got it for sure." Po chuckled. 'Huh, so she does care about Laobu. It's actually pretty funny.'

"Now if you ever say that again I swear I'll turn you into a-!"

"Chenmo, look at me."

"What is it?" Chenmo looked dead at Laobu's face and saw that he pulled his cheeks up and his eyes looked narrow. When Po started laughing the dog squished his cheeks together, the vixen began to giggle like a little girl. "Heheheh. You're such an idiot, Lao."

"That always makes you laugh, and call me Laobu." The dog smiled and laughed with the two of them.

"Well, it seems like everyone has gotten well acquainted with each other." Shifu smiled as he walked towards the three with the five.

"What's with the weird ass raccoon?" Chenmo said bluntly until Shifu whacked her with his staff. "Ouch! The hell was that for you son of a-!" He whacked her again. "Will you stop that you little-Ouch!"

"Chenmo, you won't win if you keep talking like that." Laobu laughed nervously.

"Neither will your attire, if you want to live here you need to wear something appropriate." Shifu included.

"What was that?" She asked.

"You want to help get his memories back don't you?" He smiled. "And for the record, I'm a red panda."

"You hear that, Chenmo? You get to stay with us?" Laobu hugged the vixen and jumped in joy.

"Master, are you sure this is a wise choice?" Tigress whispered.

"Yeah I agree, we don't know anything about this girl." Crane agreed.

"True, but if she can help Laobu regain his memories then it's best to keep an eye on her." The red panda smiled as he saw Po chuckling. "But as for who looks after her, that will be Po's job."

"Yeah I can do-wait what?" Po exclaimed.

"What's the matter Po?" Mantis laughed. "I thought you were a hit with kids."

"More little kids, she's…" He looked back to the vixen as she glared dead at him. "Older, that's what I was going to say."

"Well there's a wise old saying for that… that's your problem." Monkey joked.

* * *

To be continued.

Whew this was a long time to do, but I got it and there's the character by scarletshadow, hope you like this chapter for her bud. Anyone watching kung Fu panda legends of awesomeness, it's awesome and hilarious. Turns out Tigress had a crush on Shifu as a teenager! XD


	7. Chapter 7: Shift Stone Fun Part 1

The amnesiac swordsman

Chapter 7: Shift Stone Fun Part 1

Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness is the most awesome show ever! The moves are just amazing, including the amazing things like the shift stone from jailhouse panda which this chapter comes from. Everything belongs to DreamWorks except my characters including the new villain Tong Fo, though the fox Chenmo belongs to ScarletShadow.

* * *

Shifu had taken the time to meditate in order to evaluate what has happened over the past weeks. Laobu, an amnesiac with extraordinary swordsman and Kung Fu skills, and the fox Chenmo with her fire manipulation abilities. The two known each other as students in Japan years ago and now reunited to help the dog find his memories. There were still gaps that needed to be figured out, like his childhood. What made him go through a life of swordsmanship and lead to becoming an amnesiac? Shifu came out of his meditation and began to walk to the student barracks in thought. 'Laobu's past… I fear that it may be plagued with pain as he continues to find who he is. I'm not sure exactly, the best idea is to ask Chenmo. But how much could she know?'

Reaching the front of his student's room, he waited until the morning gong rung to hear everyone come out with a good morning. Shifu looked towards the dragon warrior's student and saw how he had waked up to greet him as well. "Laobu, I see you've gotten used to waking up early."

"Yep, I decided to wash my pants late at night and wear them to sleep." Laobu smiled as most of the guys chuckled at his answer.

"A very good idea," Shifu turned to the newest room made for Chenmo and saw that she was still asleep. "It seems your friend will need to learn from you about awaking early."

"Chenmo would never learn from me, and she really isn't a morning person." The dog chuckled nervously. "Our master Toragami tried one day and she almost burned him to ashes."

"Then I'll just be extra careful." He walked over to the room and reached out for the door.

"Master Shifu, wait a minute you should know that Chenmo-!" It was too late; Laobu could see the red on the master's face as he saw the fox girl completely naked on her bed. As the opened door stirred her awake, Shifu quickly closed the door before she could see him. "I forgot to mention, Chenmo sleeps in the nude a lot more than I do. Hehe, I forgot to mention it I guess."

"Yeah, you guess." Monkey sarcastically joked.

"Ngh, turn off that damn bell I'm trying to sleep." Chenmo groaned from inside her room, she opened the door slowly but Shifu noticed she was still naked and closed it right back. "Hey, what hell are you doing?"

"You will not come out until you are properly clothed, and we do not use such vulgar language at the palace." Shifu instructed. "A young lady like yourself should be polite and well-disciplined in something such as this."

"Like I care, you stupid old raccoon!" Chenmo shouted from the other side of the door to get no answer, when she saw it crack open a wooden staff came in and smacked her leg. "Ow, what was that?"

"Disciplining you in respecting you elders and I'm a red panda thank you very much." Shifu sighed and turned to the others. "I will meet you all in the training hall. Viper, I'd like you to go and buy some new clothes for Chenmo."

"Yes Master." Viper slithered off.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have?" The vixen asked.

"A young lady should not wear such provocative clothing; you'll wear something appropriate when Viper comes back." Shifu smiled and looked back to the dragon warrior. "She's all yours, Panda."

"Yeah, no problem," Po chuckled nervously as his master left chuckling. Sighing as he was gone, the panda looked back to his student and asked, "Is she always like this on some days?"

"Not some days… just all the time," Laobu answered. "Chenmo, meet us outside the training hall okay?"

"Where's that?"

"The place you attacked me before."

* * *

_Dear Mental Journal, I thought I'd think and remember what I want to write for my real journal. Today, Po wanted to try Tai Chi. It felt really nice, though I kept messing up a little from being so happy; Chenmo was here with me, someone from my past and I could actually talk to them. Chenmo's the same as always, hot tempered, not nice to people, but I know she's nice and hopefully she'll get along with the others. At least I hope she does._

"Let's take a break okay, Laobu?" Po suggested.

"Okay," Laobu fell flat on his butt and laughed. "Tai chi is fun; I should do it more often."

"Yeah, when you're not all jittery," The panda joked, but he understood how his student felt. He had met an old friend and they were able to be together again. Chenmo was someone he knew from his past which could help him uncover more about his memories. 'Now that I think about it, Chenmo seems to like him. Really like him actually, I wonder if Laobu,' Watching the dog watch his tail wag, Po thought he'd give the thought a little experiment. "Laobu, you're good friends with Chenmo right?"

"Yeah, Chenmo and I have been friends since we were pup and kit training under Master Toragami." Laobu answered.

"So, how close of friends are you guys?" He asked.

"We're really good friends."

"You mean…" Po smirked and held his pinky paw out. "Like a girlfriend?"

"Yep." Said the dog

"Aha! I knew it, I totally knew it!" Po exclaimed.

"Chenmo's my friend who's a girl," The panda felt a backlash as he heard his student answer with something so simple. "What does that mean when you hold your pinky up?"

"Uhh, oh this is nothing. I was just showing you what the Wuxi Finger Hold looks like." Po chuckled nervously. 'I guess he's still a little kid on the inside.'

"What are you two doing?" The two looked to see Chenmo in a brand new outfit; it was a violet vest that went along with a pair of black pants. Seeing the two look dumbfounded in front of her made her a little annoyed. "What?"

"Tigress doppelganger" Laobu answered.

"Yeah… you do kind of look like her with the outfit." Po included. 'Along with the personality, they might be fraternal twins."

"Whatever, so is training with a panda nothing but slouching around?" The vixen asked. "No wonder you're so fat, I can't believe you."

"That's not why I'm fat; I just eat a lot with Panda Baba. Hmph," Laobu shook his large belly. "And I like my large belly; it's nice and soft and makes an awesome weapon."

"You're the same little kid even with amnesia." Chenmo rolled her eyes as she saw the dragon warrior laugh. "What's so funny, chubbo?"

"You guys act like an old married couple arguing like that." The panda chuckled.

"What did you just say?" Chenmo's expression was menacing as her tail and paw lit on fire. "I didn't catch that."

Po could already feel the heat and laughed to hide his fear. "I said you guys were like brother and sister, it's pretty funny!"

"This guy is supposed to be some hero; I could see that stupid raccoon maybe but not him."

"Chenmo, Po is a great hero. He's kind, strong, and really awesome in Kung Fu." Laobu defending him actually felt kind of nice to Po. "Shifu too, he's the master of both him and the furious five. He's a great master, and he always knows what to do when in danger. Not only that, but he's a great flute player too."

"Oh a flute player, that's amazing. Next thing you're gonna say he helps the children and does the shopping." It was kind of funny to the panda, after all Shifu did do the shopping. "What else? Oh yeah that stupid flute of his."

"Chenmo, I think you should…"

"No, I'm not done. I saw him whole that flute all day yesterday, I bet a night he takes that thing and shove it up his-!" Before Chenmo could finish, a whack on her head cut her off in pain. "Ouch, who did that?"

"It seems you've taken a liking to me, Chenmo." Shifu walked by the vixen with his flute in hand. "If you like my flute playing, I'd be happy to play something for you."

"As if you old raccoon!" She retorted.

"I'm a red panda."

"You're more raccoon than anything."

Po sighed. 'Those two are gonna take forever, if they keep it up they might have a huge brawl too. I wonder why Laobu is so nonchalant about this.' Laobu really was a bit out of it, he had to at least do something. Po whispered, "Hey, I think this would be the time you quickly get Chenmo out of here. Don't want them to do anything crazy."

"Hm, okay then." Laobu sat back up and grabbed the vixen's paw. "Chenmo, want me to show you the hall of warriors. They're lots of cool weapons to see."

"Huh? Oh alright, anything to get out of here… but this isn't over raccoon." Chenmo got pulled out and quickly followed Laobu while the old and young masters stood dumbfounded.

"Man… that girl is really…" Po scratched the back of his head. "I can't really think of a word for her. Well, besides that she has a crush on Laobu."

"Indeed she does."

"I wonder what she likes in him." He asked.

"A strong woman likes a strong man," Shifu answered, the panda stared at his master a bit confused on how he would know that. "If you're wondering, Tigress is the same way."

* * *

"You see how cool the weapons are here, Chenmo?" Laobu walked around the hall of warriors with his tail wagging happily in the air. "Each sword, fan and armor comes from a legendary master of the past."

"I'll admit, it looks pretty cool," Chenmo looked around interested a little; she saw a sword on the wall with a jade dragon on the blade. "Hey, what's this sword?"

"Wait don't touch that! That's the sword of heroes, don't you know that?" Laobu looked at the blade with great interest. "It's a powerful sword made from three weapons and defeated three powerful giants. It is said that it's so powerful that you can cut yourself just by touching it-ow! Cut finger, I cut my finger!"

Chenmo sighed; as the dog sucked his finger she looked around more to see a weapon holder next to the wall with nothing on it. "Huh, this supposed to hold something?"

"It is holding something." Laobu walked next to her with his finger still in his mouth. "It's the invisible trident of destiny."

"Invisible?"

"Yep, it's invisible."

"Have you really looked to see if it was invisible or if it wasn't there at all?" Chenmo asked.

"Well I… I um, haven't really…" Laobu replied embarrassed as the vixen walked off to see the other weapons. Now that she brought the idea up, the dog quickly reached out to where the sphere resided and took a firm grip of it. "See, it is there! I told you-!" Laobu jumped when he saw the vixen holding a war hammer in her hand, when Chenmo was about to slam it to the ground he quickly snatched it from behind her. "What are you doing? Don't you know this is the sacred war hammer of Lei Lang?"

"Why would I, Laobu?" Chenmo asked bluntly.

"You shouldn't use things you know nothing about; this war hammer is so powerful just touching the ground can make it destroy a whole mountain." The dog said, Chenmo sighed as she knew he was just nerding out with all of this Kung Fu knowledge. "Po told me how he got it back from a villain named, Tong Fo. He disguised himself as a goat criminal and infiltrated Chor-Gom Prison to find where it was."

"The fat panda disguised as a goat?" Chenmo looked intrigued but also in disbelief. "What did he put small horns on his head or something, or were the guards too stupid to tell the difference?"

"Nope, Po used one of Shifu's shift stones to transform into the goat." He answered. "Though he never told me what they looked like."

"Is it a red egg looking thing?"

"Why do you think that?" Laobu asked.

"Cause I think I found it." Chenmo opened a box to show one egg shaped stone inside. She held it in her paw and wondered. "So this turned the panda into a goat?"

"Yep, all he had to do was concentrate on the image of someone and he transformed into him." Laobu instructed.

"That right might as well try." Chenmo closed her eyes focusing on the image of a person; her body glowed for a few moments and suddenly stopped. The vixen opened her eyes to see that nothing had happened. "Tch, what a joke I can't believe I actually believed you. Laobu you sure that panda wasn't… why are you staring at me like that?"

Laobu looked amazed and astounded as he stared at his fox friend. "Awesome! Chenmo, you look just like Master Shifu."

"Nothing happened, I did think of the guy but as you can see I-!" Chenmo turned over to see a rack of weapons with a shield and looked in shock. She moved toward the see and didn't see herself… but Shifu's. "Oh my god it worked! I'm that old raccoon!"

"Yeah, I guess the shift stone makes you look like the person you want in the person's eye instead of yourself." Laobu thought aloud. "You look just like him too. Oh hey, try to do Shifu's voice. Say something he would say."

"I don't know what he would say, but I can do his voice." Chenmo had remembered the training she and the dog had when it came to impersonating voices; she coughed a bit until her voice changed into a deeper tone. "Hello? Hello? Hm, yes that's it. Laobu, this is Master Shifu. Why must you train with such a flabby panda, I hardly doubt you can learn anything but fill yourself until you're a fat tub of lard."

"That was definitely him, though he'd never say that." The dog smiled.

"Whatever." She said in the master's voice. Chenmo grinned as an idea came to mind. "I have an idea, I think I'm gonna stay like this for a while and mess around a little."

"Chenmo, no way," Laobu snatched the stone from her hand and glared at her in a commanding look. "This isn't something to use to mess with other's reputation; I won't let you do this."

"God, you're such a goody two shoes." She pouted with hands on Shifu's hips as she watched the dog walk back to the box, but a new idea came to mind. "And to think I was gonna suggest you changing into that panda." Laobu hand stopped before he reached the box, the vixen knew she won. "Just think about it, you could become the dragon-something or other. Don't you want to feel what it's like to be in his-!"

Chenmo stopped midsentence as light flashed in her eyes, and before her stood Laobu in the dragon warrior's body. Moving to the moon pool, he saw Po's reflection and instantly grew giddy in joy. "Awesome! I can't believe I'm Po, this so freaking cool! I can pat my belly like a drum!"

"You could do that anytime." Chenmo pointed out.

"Yeah, but it'll be in Po's body." Laobu replied in the panda's voice, quickly remembering what was going on he said, "Alright I'm in. But you have to promise not to do something really bad ok?"

"Yeah sure, I promise."

"Master Shifu, I wanted to-oh?" Zeng walked in and saw the two in their disguised personas. "Am I interrupting something?"

The two fell in silence until Laobu nudged at Chenmo to talk. "Oh yes, what can I help you with?"

"The five were looking for you, they asked for your demonstration of a secret technique." Zeng answered.

"Oh…" Chenmo smirked. "Actually I was waiting for you; tell the five that training has been canceled today."

"C-Cancel training?"

"You heard me, bird." Laobu elbowed her again. "I-I mean yes, training is canceled. Tell them they can relax and enjoy the day today."

"Y-Yes Master Shifu right away." Zeng ran out quickly as the two just smirked uncontrollably.

"Oh this is gonna be great, I'm gonna see what I can do as raccoon man." Chenmo smirked running off through the palace.

"And I'll go um… play with Po's toys." Laobu smiled skipping out to the student barracks.

* * *

To be continued

Part 1…. Cause this chapter is way too long for the whole thing. Chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Shift Stone Fun Part

The amnesiac swordsman

Chapter 8: Shift Stone Fun Part 2

* * *

"Behold the mighty power of the Furious Five's Tigress!" After using the shift stone, Laobu (now turned into Po) went inside his master's room and played with his Furious five action figures. He played with Tigress' figure and fought it off against Monkey. "The acrobatic Master Monkey is skillful, but can he take on Master Tigress and her fearsome strength?"

"Po," Laobu jumped as he turned back to see where the voice came from, it was Monkey. "Did you hear about Shifu saying we have the day off?"

"Oh yeah, I was there when he told Zeng." He answered in the panda's voice.

"Don't you think it's a little weird?" Monkey asked. "Shifu's not the one to just let us have a day off, besides he was supposed to show us a new secret technique."

"I'm not sure what to say about it, but that's what Shifu said." Laobu answered. "But it does sound like a good idea, everybody needs a break. Plus it's fun to just have some time to ourselves."

"Po, are you feeling okay?" Crane came in as he heard the two conversed. "Even you know this sounds weird, and yet you're not very worried."

"Really, I guess I'm having a silly day." The two looked to each other as the disguised dog laughed. "Crane, can you tell me that story of yours again?"

"The one about the teapot the rickshaw cart, and the hot pepper?" Crane asked.

"Yeah I love that one, it always makes me laugh. Tell it again please?"

"Um… okay sure." Crane seemed to smile about that. "I got some more stories if you wanna listen."

"Awesome!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the palace, Chenmo (disguised as Shifu) walked around the empty training hall. "Hm, what can I do to mess with the raccoon now?"

"Master Shifu," Tigress came through the door and saw the disguised fox inside. "What's going on, why give us a day off?"

'Why? Has this chick never heard of a day off? The raccoon must be a work-a-holic.' She thought to herself and went back to the master before her. "A day off is good once in a while, just relax."

"Master, you never do something like this without a reason." Tigress replied. "Is something going on?"

"As a matter of fact, yes there is." Chenmo smirked, she had a great plan. "You see… I have a dance class to attend."

"A… A what?" Tigress was dumbfounded.

"That's right; lately I have started taking dance classes." The disguised fox spun and pranced about in the master's body. "I think it makes me rather elegant, don't you think?"

"Master Shifu, are you serious?" She asked.

"Now why would I not, ta-ta for now." Chenmo walked off with a devilish smirk on her face as she made her way outside to the palace steps. 'This is great, I'm so gonna have more fun with this.'

"Master Shifu!" Po called as he ran up to the disguised fox.

"Laobu, you're here." The dog skidded to a stop embarrassed.

"H-How'd you know it was me?" He asked nervously.

"It's me, Chenmo. Besides, your tail kept wagging." Chenmo pointed to the stubby bear tail swaying left and right happily. "What exactly were you up to?"

"Oh, I was in Po's room playing with action figures. Then I went and hung out with Crane, he has really cool stories." His excitement only grew as he was heard in Po's voice. "This is severely cool! Hey, where are you going?"

"Away from here, I'm gonna see what I can do to the raccoon in front of the whole village." Chenmo smirked until her stomach growled. "But first it'd be good to get something to eat."

"I know the perfect place, follow me!" Laobu hurried down the stairs while his vixen friend quickly followed.

"Lead the way, fat boy."

* * *

"Laobu, where are you?" The real Po searched around for his student and friend in the hall of warriors, but to no avail he couldn't find them. "Where could he have gone?"

"Chenmo is gone as well." Shifu stood by the moon pool in thought. "I have a feeling something is happening because of her."

"You think so?"

"Po," Viper called to the dragon warrior while the rest of the five followed. "Can you help me with my make up again?"

"What, makeup?" Po asked.

"You helped me with my makeup remember?" Po had no clue what she meant, but he did notice that she was prettier.

"Then after that, could you show me more Japanese calligraphy?" Crane asked. "I had no idea you had so much philosophy."

"No way, first you gotta show us that trick." Monkey argued.

"Yeah, that trick with the bowl and chopsticks was hilarious." Mantis included. "You gotta show us."

"What, what did I do?" Po was too confused to answer everyone.

"Master Shifu, I still want to know if this dance class is a joke." Tigress asked.

"Tigress, what are you talking about?" Shifu thought for a moment and said. "It appears everyone has been tricked, and by a certain fox I bet."

"Chenmo, that conniving little vixen." Tigress growled. "She tricked all of us."

"I don't know, when we met Po he was still pretty much the same as usual." Crane said. "I don't think she could pull off Po so easily."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Po, it's obvious she doesn't like you." Mantis said bluntly, the panda sighed since he knew it was true.

"The Po we met was pretty normal, well… there was this one thing I noticed." Monkey pointed out. "Every time you talked your tail wagged a lot."

"My tail wagged, could it be…" Po shook his head, "Nah, it couldn't be him."

"Master, look what I've found." The other's looked as Viper went over to the shift stone box and found a bundle of papers. "There's a note on top."

_Dear Master Shifu_

_I'm really sorry; please don't be mad at me or Chenmo. You see I was showing her all the weapons here and we came to the shift stones, I told her about them and she ended up using one to turn into you. I tried to stop her, but she tempted me by becoming Po; we left the shift stone back in the box though so don't worry. I'm very sorry, please don't let Po know._

_Sincerely, _

_Laobu_

_P.S: I never noticed, but when you're mad or annoyed your ears twitch a lot._

_P.P.S: Po's belly is really jiggly!_

"That's it?" Po asked. "What about the rest of the papers?"

"The rest are just sketches." Shifu went skimmed to the end to see a little chibi dog, he flew back and saw the little animation bow up and down apologetically. "Your student is quite the artist."

"Hehe, well… at least he was kind enough to leave a note." Po sighed trying to laugh the situation off. "We gotta find them, or our reputations will be ruined."

"Or at least, Shifu's will be." Mantis joked

"All of you will search if they're here in the palace," Shifu instructed. "Po and I will go search down in the valley."

"Yes Master."

* * *

Down in the valley of peace, the villagers cheered in joy near Ping's noodle shop. "Po, tables 2, 3, and four need noodles."

"On it, Dad, three bowls coming at ya!" Laobu smiled in the Panda's body holding the bowls of noodles on his arms, he lifted them into the air and with his belly fired them right at the exact tables they were supposed to be.

"Thanks, Dragon Warrior!" The customers were happy and ate with delight as the disguised dog catered to them with giddy enthusiasm.

"Po this is great, the shop has gotten so many customers today." Mr. Ping hugged the dog as much as he could with his small wings. "And here I thought you were going to be busy with Kung Fu."

"I'd never be busy for you, I love you, Dad." He said smiling.

"Mr. Ping, are you coming to finish the game?" Chenmo waited in the kitchen where she was playing a game of mahjong with the goose in Shifu's form.

"Oh yes, I must say Shifu you've gotten much better at the game, its five to five in our wins." Ping went back to the table and placed his tiles down. "I call."

"Call, all triple straights." She said smiling.

"Oh you won again." The goose huffed. "Now how did you get so good, Po didn't teach you my secrets did he?"

"No, just years of practice that's all." Drinking the last bit of soup in her bowl, Chenmo stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "Thank you for the food, Mr. Ping. I need to take Po off for some… secret training."

"Oh yes, come again soon."

"Po, we're leaving." She called to Laobu who was busy kissing babies.

"Aw okay, good to see everybody." He waved goodbye and quickly caught up with the disguised vixen. "This is really fun, and I think everyone really loves Po more."

"This whole thing was to mess with their reputation not make it better." Chenmo sighed. "Whatever, at least the raccoon is gonna get a rude awakening."

"Hey we're leaving the valley, where are we going?" Laobu asked.

"A little place I found before coming here, I'm gonna end this fun with a little bang."

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Po and Shifu came down from the palace and searched the valley with no avail. Po scratched his head in thought. "Where could they have gone?"

"I'm not sure, but something tells me something bad is about to happen." Shifu answered the panda as he was suddenly smacked by a goats hoof. He looked to his left to see Mrs. Yoon. "M-Mrs. Yoon, what is the problem."

"You lecherous red panda, trying to play with my emotions in such a haughty way," Mrs. Yoon turned to Po and smiled. "Po, thank you so much for helping me sell my dumplings. You're just as sweet as I thought."

"Oh yeah, no problem," Po answered as she waved goodbye in confusion. "Well it's obvious they were here, Laobu's got everyone liking me too. Though Chenmo is really making you a…" Po stopped himself from finishing, the glare from Shifu made him scared for the worse. "Never mind forget what I was gonna say."

"Things could not get much worse." Shifu sighed as the sound of wings flapping reached his ears; Zeng flew down from the palace frantically as he landed down.

"M-Master Shifu, I…"

"This had better be good news." He replied. The bird fell on death ears as he looked nervously at the master.

"Well um… there is some news to tell." Zeng said.

"Yes?"

"Well a funny thing really," Zeng forced a few laughs. "It seems the sacred war hammer of Lei Lang… has been taken."

"… It's what!" Shifu exclaimed.

"T-The hammer in the palace is a fake, the real one has been taken somehow." Zeng stepped back in fear.

"But how, the hammer was couldn't have just…" Shifu's anger rose to its peak as one name to who could have stolen the hammer came to mind. "Chenmo…"

* * *

"Give me another drink here!" Chenmo had taken Laobu to a sleezy bar a few miles away from the valley of peace. The dog sat beside her nervously as she drunk another glass of baijiu (white liquor). "Man, I've been missing a good drink."

"C-Chenmo, isn't this going too far?" Laobu looked around as he saw a few thieves and crooks around them. "There are a lot of bad guys here, and they don't like Po or Shifu either."

"Oh relax, it's not like they can do anything to us." She smirked taking another drink. "Besides, they try to pull anything… then I'll use this on them." Chenmo grabbed an object wrapped up in cloth on her side and unwrapped it a little to show the sacred hammer of Lei Lang.

"Are you insane, Chenmo why did you bring that here?" He whispered. "This is really bad; any bad guy who knows what that is will stop at nothing to get it. Not to mention that it'll destroy anything if it touches the ground. Shifu is gonna be really really mad."

"Don't worry about that raccoon, he won't find out about anything."

"And what have we here?" The two paid attention to the person on the other side of the table, a small man with big brownish eyes stared at them with a subtle yet menacing glare. "Master Shifu and the Dragon Warrior, I never expected seeing you two in a place like this."

"T-Tong Fo, what are you doing here?" Laobu asked.

"The real question is what are _you_ doing here?" He responded.

"Who's the big eyed midget?" Chenmo whispered.

"That's Tong Fo; the one Po got the hammer from." The dog whispered nervously. "This is really bad; we have to get out of here before he notices…"

"Notices the war hammer of Lei Lang is with you?" Tong Fo heard them, at least enough to hear about the weapon. "Now what do you expect to do with that in a place like this? Not only that, but in a place like this with several crooks, it'll be hard to escape with it unscathed. You really should've thought this through before challenging someone smarter than you, but even then you would never beat me."

"That's a smart mouth for someone with big eyes." Chenmo retorted.

"I don't have big eyes; my brain is just bigger than my skull." He shot back. "If you insist on fighting for the hammer that's just fine, but so many enemies around might make it harder for you."

The vixen growled as a small flame grew in her paw, but she quickly dispersed it so not to break her cover. Chenmo had to think of a plan somehow, so she went with the only one she had. "Alright, why don't we make a little bet then?"

"A bet?" Tong Fo asked.

"A drinking game, we'll see which one of us can hold their liquor." She answered. "The first one drunk loses, and the victor wins the hammer."

"An interesting proposal, you want to challenge me to a battle of stamina then, Shifu?" He laughed. "I must warn you, I'm very well known for holding my baijiu."

"Oh not me, the dragon warrior will challenge you." The vixen gestured to the disguised panda.

"What?" Laobu whispered. "Chenmo, why do I have to do this?"

"Because I can't challenge him after the many drinks I had, you can do it." She replied.

"B-But… I don't think I can hold my liquor."

"Are you two done talking?" Tong Fo had already poured two glasses for him and the dog. "I'm ready to show you why you should never challenge me to a drinking game."

"Okay then um… you first." Laobu watched nervously as the villain drunk his glass with no problems.

"Now then, ready to give up dragon warrior?" He asked.

Laobu held his glass staring back at his fox friend for help, but since she wasn't much of help right now he decided to do what he had to do. He drunk the baijiu in one gulp and slammed the glass back down on the table. "Hm. Rather impressive dragon warrior, I never thought you would drink with such vigor."

"That's just the kind of dragon warrior I am, so you might wanna give-!" Liquor was definitely something the dog couldn't handle, Laobu fell head first on the table completely unconscious.

"I was right all along; you two are nothing but imposters." Tong Fo smirked. "Did you honestly think you could fool one as intelligent as me? Neither Shifu or the Dragon Warrior would drink alcohol, you're nothing but imposters. So I'll be taking my hammer now if you don't mind."

"Well you're right about one thing, but you should see what happens to my friend when he drinks." Chenmo smiled as she looked back to her unconscious friend.

* * *

"Master, how are we supposed to find those two now?" Po, Shifu, and the five had already made their way out of the valley and were searching for the two disguised friends.

"I knew that fox couldn't be trusted, taking the hammer of Lei Lang must've been her plan all along." Tigress growled.

"Come on, you don't know that." Po assured.

"And you do? Wake up Po, she's tricked everyone including the one she called a friend!" She shot back.

"Tigress, you gotta calm down." Monkey said.

"We'll find them; we just have to find some clues." As Crane said that, a piercing shout and had echoed out to them.

"Yep, that's good enough a clue to me." Mantis said.

"Follow that sound." Shifu lead the six as they ran to where the sound was, they found a small bar that had holes with several sleezy thieves and criminals that had been beaten unconscious. The door was suddenly destroyed as Tong Fo was thrown out in front of them. "Tong Fo? What are you up to now?"

"Shifu? So they were imposters." Tong Fo grunted in pain as he got back up.

"Imposters?" Po knew what that meant.

"Raaaaagh!" The same shout from before came from Laobu as he stared back with menacing eyes. "You should never mess with the dragon warrior, he's so strong that he… he… he can be really sleepy."

"It's amazing how powerful he is, and all he took was one glass of baijiu." The small villain hissed.

"Wait, you mean that Laobu…"

"He's drunk?" Everyone watched as the drunken dog woke back up in a daze and wobbled out of the bar.

"Ugh, baijiu tastes so weird… like a snake slithering down my throat." Laobu hiccupped walking a bit wobbly; not noticing an angry gorilla was creeping from behind with his own war hammer.

"Hey, look out!" Mantis warned.

"Wha?" The gorilla swung his hammer at full force, but Laobu leaned back as the swing missed him by the nose. "It's not nice to attack someone from behind!" While still leaning back he punched the gorilla with great force and launched him to the back of the bar before falling on his back. "Oh dear, everything is upside down. Or am I right side up in an upside down world? Hehe, I think Baba would laugh if he heard that."

"I swear, just one gulp and you turn into a drunken powerhouse." Chenmo walked out until she was beside the dazed dog.

"Well it's your fault!" A wolf and three boars charged at the two of them, Laobu sprung back to his feet and dodged their blows with dazed and fluid grace. "I hate drinking liquor and you know that I can't hold it like you, why do you always make me do things I don't want to do?" He dropped kicked one of the boars and fell down when another swung at him with his sword, since he dodged it he grabbed the second boar with his feet and slammed him flat on his face to the floor before getting back up. "Mm, and now everyone is mad at Po. I wanted people to like him more, he's always super cool and awesome but now he has more enemies." Grabbing the wolf by his tail, Laobu swung with awesome strength and threw him and the last boar right out of the bar.

"He knows drunken Kung Fu?" Viper looked in amazement. "It's amazing, I never suspected him to have that much skill."

"Hey, Tong Fo is gone." Tigress said, the rest looked around but to no avail found him. "He must've escaped during the commotion."

"No need to worry, he's not a problem at the moment." Shifu assured, and then turned back to the two friends. "Laobu, Chenmo."

"Master Shifu?" The dazed dog looked back and saw Po, his expression turned to a giddy gleefulness jumping up to hug the real panda. "Po, I'm glad to see you again! Being you is cool, I wish I could be you for *hic* for real but I know I couldn't."

"That's enough; you both are in a load of trouble." Shifu spoke.

* * *

Laobu and Chenmo sat in the kitchen back in their normal forms as Shifu and the other's looked back to them at the other side of the table. Shifu kept a stern eye on them and the war hammer in the middle of the table and said, "You both used my shift stone without permission, using them to ruin the dragon warrior and my reputation."

"Well the only one whose reputation was ruined was…" The red panda's glare went back to Po to shut him up.

"Not only that, but you stole the war hammer of Lei Lang." He finished. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't punish you both."

Chenmo sighed. "Look it's…"

"It's my fault." Laobu said. "I told Chenmo all about the stone and the hammer; I brought her to the hall of warriors and was too weak when she asked me to have some fun with the stones. It's all my fault, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." The dog teared up a little through his confession.

"Laobu, come on don't cry." Po felt bad already.

"I don't blame you for this Laobu; you've done nothing but be yourself… in your own way." Shifu looked back to Chenmo. "As for you, Chenmo…"

"Yeah I know, but just so you know." Chenmo grabbed the hammer and raised it ready to hit the ground.

"No, Chenmo stop!" Laobu pleaded but was too late; she slammed the hammer with great force. But to everyone's surprise, the hammer turned to dust. "A fake?"

"You honestly think I'd bring something that powerful?" Chenmo asked. "I may not listen to you much, but I can tell when you're serious about something. I hid the real hammer behind that shield in the hall of warriors."

"Wow, she tricked us more than we thought." Crane said impressed.

"Once a fox always a fox." Tigress huffed.

"If that is the case, then I think I've made a suitable punishment for you." Shifu stood from his chair and looked back at the vixen. "You will stay and train in Kung Fu, just like the rest of us."

"What, why should I?" She asked.

"I think that's a great idea, Chenmo's good with a sword but totally sucks when it comes to hand to hand." Laobu smiled dodging a few punches from the fox. "Hehe, see?"

"Shut up, fatso!" She punched again only for her fist to be grabbed and swung back to the ground.

"Then it's settled, you'll start tomorrow." Shifu stepped from his chair and made his way out.

"Shifu, where are you going?" Po asked.

"I need to… fix what she's done." Shifu muttered. 'I might have taken in more than I can handle with those two."

* * *

To be continued

Finally done, sorry bout that. Chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9: The angry Tiger and Vixen

The amnesiac swordsman

Chapter 9: The angry Tiger and Vixen bond Part 1

* * *

Inside the training hall, face to face the two warriors readied themselves in fighting stance. Po continued his training with Laobu and decided that today would be a great day for a sparring match. "You ready to show me what you got, Laobu?"

"I am so ready, Master Po." Laobu stomped his feet as he strengthened his stance

Po smiled and gestured him to come at him, the dog took the offer and charged at him with quick jabs. The dragon warrior dodged countering with his own punches, Laobu held his guard pushing Po's punch away and getting in his face. Jumping in the air he grabbed the panda's shoulders and stood upside down above him to knee his chest, but Po caught him and blocked just in time. The dog recovered and retaliated, performing a spinning hand stand kicking Po's guard off and hitting him with the secondary kick before getting back on his feet. The two face to face and charged at each other with their fists launching at each other before making an abrupt stop at their faces. The two stepped back and bowed at each other respectively before jumping with an energetic, "Awesome!"

Chenmo sat on the floor watching the two in one of their giddy episodes. "You guys are like kids, if you're gonna spar at least be serious about it."

"But we are serious about it, Chenmo." Laobu argued.

"Get real, this is probably the only thing close to training you guys have done!" The vixen retorted. "Tai chi, meditating, deep breathing exercises, are all you gonna do for training is kids' stuff?"

"I thought they were really helpful." He pouted. "Po's been working really hard to help me get my memories back with his training, and I think he's doing a really good job."

"Thanks, Laobu. If you like you can join us, Chenmo." Po suggested.

"No way, as I said that kind of training is just for kids." The fox said bluntly before a wooden flute hit her behind the head. "Ow, will you stop that you stupid raccoon!"

"Red panda and you should be more respectful to their training." Shifu walked to her side and smiled. "After all, you now have to train with them."

"I said I'd do it but there's no way I'm doing this kiddie Kung Fu with them." Chenmo replied.

"No need to worry, I've have another master to teach you. Tigress." The sound of her name turned the angry master to their direction.

"Her!"

"Tigress is the best choice for you for her style relies on aggression and strength." The red panda explained. "You have the aggression and the strength, but you must first learn to use them in hand to hand combat."

"But why her, she hardly looks like she can teach anyone." Chenmo's obvious insult made Tigress destroy a wooden dummy.

"That's because I can't teach someone who can't be taught." She shot back.

"What did you say?" Chenmo growled. "I know you have a bad attitude but I didn't think you could talk back."

"Master Shifu please, I really don't think I should be training this-"

"What? This what?" The vixen's paws enveloped in flames ready to fight, the two were at a standoff about to fight if it wasn't for Shifu standing between them.

"That's enough!" He ordered. "Tigress you will train Chenmo in Tiger style, no objections!"

"But master."

"No objections, are we clear?" Shifu asked.

The two growled at each other before Tigress sighed and said, "Yes Master Shifu."

"Yes Master Shifu." Chenmo mocked gaining a glare from both masters.

* * *

After leaving the training hall, Shifu went back to his room to continue his meditation. Taking deep breaths and repeating 'inner peace' as he usually did. "Inner peace…. Inner peace… Inner…" Shifu stopped his mantra as the sound of hard footsteps in front of his door. "What is it, Panda?"

"It's Laobu actually." The dog called.

"Come in." The master turned around as he saw Laobu come in. "How may I help you, Laobu?"

"Well it's just that I um…" Laobu scratched his head in thought. "Oh, are you sure it was a good idea to have Chenmo train with Tigress?"

"Yes, this isn't just good for Chenmo but for Tigress as well."

"Huh?"

"Just as Chenmo needs to learn Kung Fu to defend herself, Tigress must learn there are people in the world just like her." Shifu explained. "Someone who she can relate to and make friends with, they both need this."

"Oh, you mean like how Po and I are?" He asked.

The master chuckled. "Yes, very much like you and Po, though maybe a little less excitable and a little more serious about things."

"Hey!"

"Speaking of which, how is their training?" Shifu asked.

"Umm…" Before he could answer, an explosion not far off shook the room. "I think it's getting there."

The two ran back to the training hall as they saw more flames coming outside, Po and four of the Five were also waiting outside. "What's going on? Where are Chenmo and Tigress?"

"They're uh…" Po was cut off by another explosion. "Having difficulties in the training."

Shifu groaned, he went inside the training hall and saw the two females fighting it out. Tigress dodged Chenmo's sword attacks enveloped in fire, grabbing her by the shoulder and tripping her to the floor. "Give up, you won't win against me."

The vixen growled as flames enveloped her body and shot into the air, Tigress jumped back before the sword of fire was thrown cutting her side and burning from the intense heat. The tiger master growled and the two charged at each other before Shifu dashed in and by grabbing both their arms threw them at opposite directions. "That's enough, what are you two doing?"

"Master I'm sorry, but there is no way I can teach this girl Tiger style." Tigress said apologetically.

"The only reason you can't teach me is because you can't teach with growls and glares!" Chenmo shot back.

"Enough!" Shifu proclaimed having had enough of this. "You both need to learn to cooperate with each other!"

"How am I supposed to cooperate with her!" They both exclaimed.

Shifu sighed irritated at the whole predicament, how exactly are they supposed to work together like this? That's when it came to him; if he couldn't make them work together through training… he would have to get them to work together through a situation. "Fine, if you can't work through training then you'll work through another way. Tigress, a sacred artifact has been taken from the hall of warriors and I want you to find it."

"But nothing's been-mph!" Mantis mouth got covered by Monkey before he could say something he shouldn't.

"Yes Master, I'll go right-"

"With Chenmo."

"What!" They both exclaimed.

"Master with all due respect, I think I could do better on my own." Tigress stated.

"What you think I can't help you get some stupid artifact?" Chenmo argued.

"And who was it that stole a dangerous weapon?"

"The two of you will work together to get the artifact back." Shifu ordered.

"Yes Master Shifu."

"Yeah whatever…"

"Laobu, you'll be going with them." Shifu told.

"Okie dokie." He answered.

"Why is Lao coming with us?" Chenmo asked.

"He's going with you as my eyes and ears." The master answered. "I don't want you bringing your sword or using your power during this mission, if you do then Laobu will tell me."

"Using him to rat me out that's such a load of crap." She huffed.

"Shifu, Chenmo said a bad word!" Laobu dodged a hit from his friend and ran away.

"You little snitch!" The vixen chased after the dog with a fist of fire while everyone just laughed, everyone except Tigress that is.'

"Master, do I really need to take those two with me?" She asked. "They're both unfocused and I still don't trust that fox."

"So, you don't trust the mailman and he's been coming here for thirty years." Monkey joked.

"The three of you prepare to depart, meet out by the thousand steps." Shifu ordered.

"Yes Master." Two thirds of the group answered.

* * *

To be continued


End file.
